


Can't Buy Me Love

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Kane (Band), Smallville RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, First Time, Fluff, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-28
Updated: 2009-04-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 16:42:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 37,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8674969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Jared is a wealthy business man with a nosy mom, she's been getting on his case to find a nice girlfriend.then Jared's friends Chad, tells him to hire an escort to pose as his girlfriend.Jared decides to do just that, but the person he show's up with is not what anyone had expected, least of all Jared.(Drama and fluff are just little hints throughout the story, mostly romance, PWP)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Ok so I had this Client/escort thing stuck in my head and thought, that would be a great story line.
> 
> So I'm just trying it out, hope it works :D
> 
> (escort's are not hookers, they do not get paid for sex)

  
Author's notes: Ok, so this is my first go at my new Story line, hope it all works out.  


* * *

Chapter 1: 

 

 

******************************************

 

Story was named after the song Can't Buy Me Love, by the Beatles.

 

Can't buy me love, love

Can't buy me love

 

I'll buy you a diamond ring my friend if it makes you feel alright

I'll get you anything my friend if it makes you feel alright

Cos I don't care too much for money, and money can't buy me love

 

I'll give you all I got to give if you say you'll love me too

I may not have a lot to give but what I got I'll give to you

I don't care too much for money, money can't buy me love

 

Can't buy me love, everybody tells me so

Can't buy me love, no no no, no

 

Say you don't need no diamond ring and I'll be satisfied

Tell me that you want the kind of thing that money just can't buy

I don't care too much for money, money can't buy me love

Owww

 

Can't buy me love, everybody tells me so

Can't buy me love, no no no, no

 

Say you don't need no diamond ring and I'll be satisfied

Tell me that you want the kind of thing that money just can't buy

I don't care too much for money, money can't buy me love

 

Can't buy me love, love

Can't buy me love

 

****************************************************

 

“Yes, Mother” Jared's tired voice sounded as he rolled his eyes at his mothers nagging insistence that he should start dating again.

 

“No, mother, I haven't got a new flame in my life” Jared sighed as his mother ranted on and on about needing a partner, that he had been alone for to long “I'll know it when I meet them, mother”.

 

“Yes.... I will, love you too..... goodbye mother”Jared let out an exasperated groan and placed the horn back on the receiver.

 

He turned his leather chair around and looked out of the window of his office in one of LA's tallest high rises.

 

“Come in” he answered as he heard the knock on the door and smiled as a small blond girl walked in “Hi, Alona” he said as he grinned at the cup of steaming coffee she put on his desk “thank you” he said gratefully.

 

“Your mother give you a hard time again?” she asked as she sat down in the chair across from his, he smiled, knowing that she always said what she thought and never held back on the comments, however unwanted they might be.

 

“Oh, which reminds me” she said as she took a piece of paper from her skirt pocket “Tom called and asked if you wanted to have a drink with him and the guys after work, at Allman's”.

 

Allman's was a bar that he and his friends frequented after work, opting to have a drink there then in one of the high end bars on one of the high rises.

 

Jared smiled and nodded “I'll call him myself and tell him I'll be there around seven” he said “I need a drink after my mother's little nag fest”.

 

Alona giggled and stood up “You love her, admit it” she said “you're a total momma's boy, deep down”.

 

Jared grinned and took a sip from his coffee “you know me too well Alli” he said warmly as she started towards the door, she turned and winked “someone needs to keep an eye on you, might as well be me”.

 

Jared laughed as she closed the door behind her and he stared at his computer screen, he was almost done with filling out the paperwork for the new building that was going to be funded by his company.

 

He ran his hand through his hair and sighed, leaning back against the black leather “fuck I need to get her off my back for awhile” not really in the mood for more of his mothers weekly 'do you have a girlfriend yet' calls.

 

He picked up his cell and dialled Tom's number, telling his friend that he would be at the bar at six instead of seven, that he had a shitty day and needed to cut it short.

 

Tom had told him that Mike, Chad and he would also be there at six.

 

Jared turned off his computer and sent his office phone to 'silent' “Alli” he said into the intercom “I'm gonna call it a day, see you tomorrow”.

 

He grabbed his briefcase and pressed the private button of the private elevator as it took him down to the garage.

 

He got into his car, a Bentley, and made his way to the bar.

 

He walked into Allman's at six o five and grinned as he was loudly greeted by three men seated at one of the tables “hey guys” Jared said as he took a seat and waved a waitress over for a drink “beer, please” he told her.

 

The waitress scribbled something down and nodded friendly “coming right up” she said as she turned to walk over to the bar area.

 

“So, Jay” Tom said “had a shitty day”.

 

Jared sighed and bumped his forehead against the table top, making the others laugh “dude, my mom called me” Jared started, ignoring the winces all around “got to talking about how I need to start dating and shit”.

 

He smiled at the waitress as she put a beer in front of him and he took a sip “I just want her to lay off, but she just doesn't get a clue”.

 

“Hire a date” Chad said and Jared's head shot up “I beg your pardon” he said incredulous.

 

Chad nodded furiously “Yeah, man” he said as he reached for his wallet “this guy I know, he hired this girl, to be his girlfriend for a couple of weeks” and he pulled a small white card from his wallet “it's not a hooker service, it's not about sex and stuff, it's an escort agency”.

 

He handed Jared the card and Jared eyed it suspiciously “you're not serious” he said as he stared at the black letters on the white paper “an escort agency?”.

 

“It's perfect” Mike interrupted “you get a date, who's not gonna want anything but their fee at the end of it all, no commitment, no hassle, and best of all” and he smirked “it get's your mom off your back”.

 

“Isn't this illegal?” Jared asked and placed the card on the table “I 'mean, prostitution is only legal in Nevada”.

 

Chad laughed “that's the beauty of it, you don't pay for sex, you pay for their company, oh, bye the way, my friend said that, depending on who you get, some of em are totally willing to fuck you if you pay extra”.

 

Jared scoffed “I don't pay for sex, Chad” he said and pushed the card away “especially from some dingy escort service”.

 

“Dude” Chad said and stuffed the card in Jared's pocket “these 'hookers' as you call em, they cost about ten grand a week, they're fucking high end, ok”.

 

Jared's eyes widened “so, safe to assume they aren't used 'up', at a lack for a better word, I mean, not a lot of people can swing that kind of money”.

 

“Just give them a call, you can at least get a consult” Chad said and Jared laughed “they work by consults?” he asked and Chad grinned “they work very hard to get you the perfect date for the perfect occasion”.

 

“Okay” Jared said “I'll give it a try, it's not like I can't say no, right” and he took the card from his pocket and put it in his wallet.

 

***

 

Jared was flipping the card between his fingers, staring at the card and glaring at his phone, trying to decide what to do.

 

He grabbed the horn and dialled the number on the card, not giving himself a change to hesitate.

 

A woman picked up the phone

 

-DreamDate, how may I direct your call

 

Jared almost chuckled at the corny name of the company, but he was in no position to judge, since he was the one wanting to make use of their services.

 

\- Yes, I would like to book a consult

\- Ok, Sir, how does two o'clock tomorrow sound

\- sounds great

\- to make sure we meet all your preferences, may I ask you some questions?

\- Sure, no problem

\- last name, please

\- Padalecki

\- could you please spell that for me sir

\- P A D A L E C K I

\- thank you, sir, and initial

\- J

\- Male or Female, sir

\- Huh?

\- Would you like your date to be male, or female?

\- .....male

 

That would piss his mother right off and he smirked evilly

 

\- ok, male. Age preferences

\- uhm, between twenty five and thirty five

\- 25 and 35, yes sir. Any height requirements?

\- Shorter than me, so no taller than 6ft3

\- 6”3, any other requirements, sir?

\- Yes, he has to look classy, taken care of, not to fat, no skin and bones, he has to be representative for party's and events

\- Ok sir, we will have a small selection of men ready for you tomorrow, you can speak with them and make your choice, Miss Ferris will be expecting you at 2 sharp.

\- I'll be there

\- very good, sir, we'll see you tomorrow and thank you for calling DreamDate.

\- Thank you for your assistance.

 

And Jared hung up the phone, his breath heaving.

 

He couldn't believe what he just did, and requesting a MAN, he was bi, yes, and his mother knew, but she wasn't all that accepting.

 

“Oh my god” he muttered “what have I done”.

 

“Jared” Alona asked as she walked over to him, he hadn't even noticed that she had come in.

 

“Jared, are you ok?” he looked up at her and grimaced “I think I just made an appointment with an escort agency” and he groaned “for a MALE escort” and he buried his head in his arms “god, what am I doing”.

 

He looked up at Alona's giggle “you ordered a MALE escort?” and she fell into a fit of laughter “oh my god, that's just priceless” and she sat down on his desk, her legs crossed.

 

“Jared” she said mockingly serious “you do realise you're attractive enough to find a real date” and he groaned again and slapped her knee “shut up” he grumbled.

 

“Jared, you're a 26 year old, successful man, you can score on your own, you know” she joked as she ruffled his hair, not that it was perfectly styled or anything, it just wasn't style-able.

 

Suddenly Jared stood up and grabbed his coat “I'll be back in a few hours” he said and he stormed off.

 

When he got to Chad's office he swung the door open and barged in “What the hell have you talked me into” he said as he started pacing Chad's office.

 

Chad, who was on the phone, excused himself to the other person and said that he would call back at a later time.

 

“Jared” Chad said, slightly amused “to what do I owe the pleasure of your company”.

 

Jared huffed and threw his coat on one of the chairs “I called the agency” he said and Chad raised an eyebrow “I called them and made an appointment for a consult”.

 

Jared sank down into one of the comfortable armchairs in the office “I asked them for a male escort, a MALE” and he ignored Chad's choked sounds “I mean, it's been forever since I actually found a man interesting”.

 

“God, I'm just gonna go tomorrow and tell them it was all a big misunderstanding” Jared huffed and looked over at Chad's amused face.

 

“Dude, you asked for a guy” Chad chuckled and handed Jared a shot of whiskey “that's so awesome”.

 

Jared grunted and took a sip, the liquid burning a path down his throat and he couched “damn” he said “that's some strong shit”.

 

Chad grinned and downed his glass in one go “in this company” he said “some days, you have to have the strong shit”.

 

“Candace” he said through the intercom “could you please order two large pepperoni pizzas and a couple of coke's”, the woman on the other end muttered something agreeable and the line went dead “what would I do without her” Chad joked.

 

“So” Chad said “let's talk about your upcoming boy toy” and he chuckled at Jared groan.

 

“Dude, just go tomorrow” Chad advised “just go check it out and if you change your mind, you can always say that their not your taste or something along those lines”.

 

The looked up as Candace brought in the pizzas.

 

“It can't hurt, right?” Chad said after he finished a slice “worst case scenario, you walk out having wasted an hour of your day”.

 

Jared nodded “you know what, you're right..... for a change” and he chuckled “and if I don't like the guys, I could always ask if they have any women available or something” and he downed a can of coke.

 

“It's a good company though, the receptionist asked me all kinds of questions, so they could help be better” Jared said “wanted to know my preferences so they could get a small selection of men together, the auction is tomorrow” he joked.

 

“Just be sure to have them checked before you go putting your dick in any holes” Chad said after he swallowed a bite “never know what you might catch, no mater how high end they are”.

 

Jared chuckled “dude, there will be no putting dicks in any holes, ok” he said and Chad huffed “whatever dude, you should get some, might cheer you up a bit”.

 

They finished the pizzas and Jared got up “Man, I gotta get back to work” and he grabbed his coat “thanks for the advice and the pizza” he said as he saluted Chad and walked out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

  
Author's notes: okey, so they meet and.....  


* * *

Chapter 2:

 

 

Jared walked through the doors of the white painted building and looked at the perky brunette behind the desk..

 

“Good afternoon, sir” she said “My name is Sandra, please call me Sandy, how may I help you”.

 

Jared smiled at the tiny woman “I'm Jared Padalecki, I have an appointment with Miss Ferris” and he leaned against her desk.

 

Sandy smiled and grabbed a flyer “She'll be right with you sir” she said “please have a seat, look through this, these are our rules, and I will let you know when you can come through”.

 

Jared took the offered piece of paper and went to sit in one of the leather chairs in the waiting area.

 

He looked at the flyer in his hands and started to read.

 

It was a little story about how DreamDate came to be.

 

*

Dear Sir, Madam,

 

Thank you for choosing DreamDate.

 

DreamDate was founded on Friday the 23rt of June in 2002. the owner Miss Ferris thought that no one should have to go to a party or a function without a proper date to entertain them, this is how DreamDate was born.

 

We at DreamDate try to help people find the right person for the right function, this way you are sure to have the perfect date that you always wanted. We have a large selection of escorts, wether it is male or female companionship that you seek, here at DreamDate we are sure to have what you are looking for.

 

Like any other service we do have a few rules we would like for you to follow. All our escorts are highly discreet towards you so we ask for the same curtsy. Should you see one of out escorts in daily life please make no note to other people that they are working.

DreamDate is not a brothel, we do not send out people for sex and you will not be able to get this through DreamDate. However, should the relationship between escort and client become friendly it is up to the escort to decide if they want to engage in a physical relationship, we hold no responsibility for anything that might result from such a relation.

 

We thank you for taking the time to read through our rules and statements. We hope you have a pleasant experience and we hope to see you in the future.

 

Sincerely thanks, 

 

DreamDate

*

 

Jared nodded appreciatively, he liked the way the company was set up and was please to read that they were very discreet.

 

“Mr Padalecki” Jared looked up and smiled at Sandy “Miss Ferris is ready to see you now, if you would follow me please”.

 

Jared stood up and followed the tiny woman through a hall and in the direction of a large wooden door.

 

Sandy knocked on the door and a soft “come in” was heard before she pushed the doors open.

 

A woman with sand blonde hair walked over to him, smiling “Mr Padalecki, thank you for coming” she said as she held out her hand.

 

Jared shook it and smiled back at her “Miss Ferris, it's a pleasure to meet you” he said and she motioned him to take a seat.

 

Jared sat down on one of the chairs and Miss Ferris sat down across from him “So, Mr Padalecki” she said after she thanked Sandy for the coffee “what is it exactly that you are looking for?”.

 

“Well” he started “I've never done this before, so I'm not quite sure how this all works” he said and he took a sip from his coffee.

 

“Okay” the woman said “well first, please Call me Sam, short for Samantha” and Jared nodded.

 

Sam took a sip from her coffee and put the cup back down “I see” she said as she picked up a folder “that you requested male companionship?” she said and looked at him “are you gay yourself?”.

 

Jared shook his head “technically I'm bisexual” he said “but for the moment I'm through with women and wanted a change of pace”.

 

Samantha nodded understandably “and may I ask what length of time you had in mind?” she asked “the escorts are 10 grand a week but if there's an exceptionally long period of time, we might be able to make an adjustment”.

 

Jared nodded “I was thinking about a couple of months, two, maybe three, the point is to get people off my back about dating, so this person needs to move in with me for the duration of the 'date'” he explained and she nodded again “very well” she said.

 

“So, a man, for two to three months, it says here a man that is shorter than you and needs to look representative” Samantha summed up and Jared nodded “yes, I have a lot of charity functions and family gatherings, I need them to look acceptable in a 'fancy' environment”.

 

“Ok, then” Sam said as she stood up “how about we go and meet the candidates” and she led him back to the door of her office “Sandy has put them in a conference hall, they are eager to meet you”.

 

He followed her down the hall “you can talk with them and see if there is someone you can see yourself spending three months with” she said.

 

Jared blinked as he was confronted with a room full of men, blonde's brunettes, baldheaded, what the fuck, short, tall, slender, muscled, pudgy, hell it was like a hotchpotch of males in there.

 

“Jared, this is Kevin” Sam introduced him to a short, blond headed man “nice to meet you” he said as he shook the man's hand.

 

Sam and the man talked for a bit while Jared scanned the room of men, not noticing that Jared wasn't paying any attention to Kevin.

 

“Him!”

 

Sam startled at Jared's soft spoken demand “what did you say sweetie?” she asked as she turned towards him.

 

Jared pointed at a man seated in a comfy chair, limbs casually draped across the arms of the chair, a confident, almost cocky look on his face.

 

“Him” Jared said as he motioned towards the man “I want him”.

 

Sam chuckled as she saw who he meant “gentlemen” she said “thank you for your time, but a decision has been made, you may go home”.

 

The men muttered and slowly started to pile out of the room, everyone left, except the man that was sprawled in the chair on the far end of the room, as if he knew he had been picked.

 

When the room was empty Jared slowly made his way over to the man, this man didn't just sit there, he practically flooded the room with his presence.

 

“Hi” he said as he looked down into blazing green eyes “I'm Jared” he said as he held out his hand.

 

The man smirked, took his hand and stood up, a shiver running through Jared's body as they touched “I know” the man said smugly “Sandy mentioned a Jared.... tall like a tree, she said”.

 

Jared blushed and chuckled “she forgot to mention how fucking hot you were though” the man purred as he stepped into Jared's personal space.

 

“Jared” Sam said as she joined them “Meet Jensen Ackles”.

 

Her eyes bounced from one man to the other and she smiled knowingly “I'll let you two get acquainted” she said as she turned around “I'll have Sandy write up the contract, Mr Padalecki, two or three?” she asked.

 

“Three” Jared said without taking his eyes of the gorgeous creature in front of him, not hearing Sam's satisfied chuckle.

 

“Jensen?” Sam asked “you agree?”.

 

The man, now known as Jensen, smiled and nodded “sure” he said and Sam chuckled “months, Jenny” she clarified, Jensen still nodded and Sam left the room.

 

“So” Jensen started as he sized Jared up, letting his eyes roam Jared's body “why does a good looking guy like you need to hire a date, for three months no less?” he asked.

 

Jared couldn't keep his eyes off the man, he was only two inches shorter than he was, had light brownish hair and the greenest eyes Jared had ever seen.

 

Then he notice the man's mouth and god, but a mouth like that should be illegal, plush, red lips, and he had the sudden urge to lick into that mouth, explore it and claim it.

 

“Hey” Jensen said, pulling Jared from his dreams “sorry” Jared said embarrassed “what did you say?”.

 

Jensen chuckled “Why do you need to pay for a date, you're attractive, you can pay for me so you have money” he traced a hand along Jared's arm, sending shots of heat through Jared's body “so what do you need me for?”.

 

“I need someone who will have no romantic expectations” Jared said as he watched Jensen's reaction closely “I just need a ...” he had trouble finding the right word.

 

“An accessory?” Jensen provided and Jared grimaced “it's ok, you can use that word” Jensen said smiling at Jared's uncomfortable expression.

 

“So how does this work?” Jared asked the other man.

 

“We sign the contract, then you give me your home address and I'll be at your place at the date and time you tell me” Jensen explained.

 

As if it was rehearsed, just then Sandy walked in and placed two identical forms on the table “gentlemen” she said as she handed both of them a pen “three months, said price, Expenses are for Jared, sign please”.

 

Jared grabbed the pen and signed the form, no more doubt in his mind that he wanted to do this, especially now he had met Jensen, the man was so fucking pretty it made his eyes bleed.

 

Jensen chuckled at Jared's eagerness and took the pen from him “well then” he said as he singed the form “guess you're stuck with me for the next few months”.

 

Sandy grinned and grabbed the papers “wait here and I'll make copies for you” she said.

 

“Doesn't your girlfriend mind that you'll be living with me for the next couple of months?” Jared asked the shorter man.

 

Jensen chuckled “very subtle” he teased smiling “I'm gay, and I'm also single” he said “you kind of have to be in this business”.

 

Jared nodded “I understand” he said as he sat down on a chair, Jensen following his example “so you don't have to worry about jealous woman or men” Jensen chuckled.

 

Jared smiled “So, could we start this thing on Saturday, I have a Charity function that night, animals, and I'd like for you to join me” Jared said.

 

Jensen smiled and nodded “Sure, uhm, how about I come by your place at noon, I can get settled in and stuff” Jensen said.

 

“That'll be perfect, this way the housekeeper has enough time to prepare a room for you” Jared said and Jensen raised en eyebrow “a room, as in you have several, damn what do you do for a living?” Jensen said.

 

“I'm Vice President of the Frontline Corporation” Jared said “we deal in buying and selling, building and taking down”.

 

“Wow” Jensen said “very Impressive”.

 

“How, about you, tell me something about yourself” Jared said.

 

“Well, Jensen Ackles, 31, single, escort, love music, reading” and he winked at Jared.

 

“Gentlemen” Sandy said as she walked back into the room “the contracts” and she handed them both a copy of the form.

 

“Thank you Sandy” Jared said “you've been a great help”, she giggled “my pleasure Mr Padalecki” she said and she disappeared again.

 

“So” Jared said turning towards Jensen “do you have any rules of your own?” he asked the older man.

 

“Not a lot” Jensen grinned “Sex isn't included, I know it says so in the folder, but just to be clear, any sex there is had is because we both want it, and not because you pay me”.

 

“I don't do anything that I really don't want to, I don't hide, so you better be an out and proud gay man”, that made Jared chuckled “I'm out” he said.

 

“And neither of us cheats” Jensen said “I know it's not a real relationship, but you expect of me not to cheat on you, so I expect the same, If you fall for someone in the time we are together, then tell me and I will end the contract”.

 

Jared nodded “no cheating” he agreed and Jensen smiled “then we're all settled and I will see you Saturday”.

 

Jared smiled and walked towards the door “see you Saturday”.


	3. Chapter 3

  
Author's notes: Jensen moves in  


* * *

Chapter 3: 

 

 

Jensen stuffed another pair of jeans into one of his suitcases and rifled through his closets in search for his favourite shirt “San!” he yelled when he couldn't find it “San. I can't find my shirt”.

 

He only wore the shirt when he hang around in the house but he wanted to bring it, it was soft and worn and comfortable.

 

Sandy walked into her housemates' room “stop fussin, you big queen” she said as she handed him the shirt he was looking for “it was in the dryer, where YOU put it by the way”.

 

Jensen frowned “oh, right” he said as he stuffed the shirt alongside the jeans “I forgot”.

 

Sandy looked at the two large suitcases on her friends bed “are you sure about this?” she asked as she ran a finger along Jensen's bedspread “I mean, three months Jen, it's a long time”.

 

Jensen smirked and looked over to Sandy “San, trust me, I'm sure” he said as he threw in a few pair of extra socks, so he didn't have to do laundry the first few days “I mean, you did take a good look at the guy, right?”.

 

Sandy chuckled and grabbed the shirt and jeans from his suitcase and started to neatly fold them “aha” she laughed “that's why you didn't mind, normally you wouldn't go for the laugh haul like that”.

 

“God, San” Jensen said as he stole the shirt back from her “the man was so fucking hot, when he walked into the room the hairs on the back of my neck stood up, and not out of repulsion, I'll tell you that”.

 

“You're such a whore” she joked goodnaturedly “just be careful, ok” she said, a worried look on her face “the fact that he's good looking and has money, doesn't mean he can't be a world class asshole”.

 

“Aren't I always careful” Jensen replied “look, I'm not gonna fall for this guy, he's a client, I never fall for client, you know that” and he smirked “besides, I require more that a perfect face and chiseled body to keep me interested”.

 

Jensen closed both suitcases and looked around the room, checking if he forgot something “here” Sandy said and she handed him his phone “just... give me a call now and again ok, so I know how you're holding up”.

 

Jensen leaned over and kissed her cheek “yes, momma” he joked as she giggled and slapped his shoulder “got out of here” she huffed.

 

He grabbed his suitcases and moved them to the living room “well” he said as he hugged her close “I'll swing by in a couple of days, when he's at work or something ok?” and she nodded.

 

“Be careful, be nice, be safe” she said as she patted him on the ass “keep that pretty little ass out of trouble, you hear”.

 

He laughed and slapped her butt in retaliation “You know me” he said “I'll be alright”.

 

Jensen dragged his suitcases to the elevator and pressed the button for the ground floor in the meanwhile waving at Sandy with his other hand “By San” he said “take care, Jen” she replied and the elevator doors closed.

 

Jensen hauled his bags to his car and checked his pocket for Jared's address after he dumped the suitcases in the trunk of the SUV.

 

He entered the address into the navigation system and turned it on, the system plotting out the fastest route to Jared's house “here we go” he muttered to himself as he put the car into drive.

 

His eyes widened as he drove past huge houses in the more upscale part of LA “Damn” he whispered as he spotted the house his system steered him towards “this is a freaking mansion”.

 

He pulled up to the gate and pressed the button.

 

\- Padalecki residence, how may I help you?

\- Hi, I'm Jensen Ackles, I'm here for Mr Padalecki

 

He gate opened and he drove through, his eyes taking in the surroundings.

 

The driveway was tidy, paved with light coloured stones, in the middle of the circle was a small fountain surrounded by elegant looking bushes.

 

He pulled up next to a Bentley and turned the ignition off, the house was a huge three story building, white stones and dark wooden doors and window sills.

 

Jensen opened the door to his car and noticed Jared walking towards him for a small gate to the side of the house.

 

“Jensen” Jared said smiling as he walked over to the escort “glad you're here”.

 

Jensen smiled and shut the door to his car, walking to the back to get his suitcases “good to be here” Jensen said as he pulled his suitcases from the car “nice place you got here”.

 

Jared smiled and grabbed one of the suitcases “thank you” he said “I like it here, plus a big yard for the dogs is a must”.

 

And as if on queue two dogs came running towards them, barking and whining as Jensen bent down to pet them “hey guys” he cooed to the dogs as they fought for his attention.

 

He scratched them behind the ears and ruffled the fur on their backs as they jumped around him energetically.

 

“Harley, Sadie” came Jared's voice “leave the poor man alone”.

 

Jensen stood up straight, one of his hands still resting on the larger dogs head “it's ok” he said “I like dogs, grew up with them, so I'm used to it”.

 

“Ok, monsters” Jared said warmly “let's go inside and get Jensen settled in”.

 

Jared led the way into the large house.

 

Jensen feasted his eyes on the cream collared tiles of the floor, the walls, high ceilings, the house was tastefully decorated in cream and wood coloured furniture, colourful trinkets throughout the rooms to give the house some colour “you have a beautiful home” Jensen said and Jared turned to him as he stopped in front of a door on the first floor “thank you” he said as he opened the door.

 

Jared let Jensen go in fist and his eyes widened, crisp white walls, black shag carpet and a huge king in the middle of the room “wow” he said as he took in the large french doors that led to what he assumed was a balcony.

 

“You like it?” Jared's voice came from behind him and he turned around smiling “this is gorgeous” Jensen replied as he ran a hand along the soft duvet on the bed “thanks Jared” he said as he looked the other man in the eyes.

 

Jared smiled “I'm glad you liked it” he said “I figured that if you were going to be staying here it better be comfortable for you”.

 

Jensen placed the suitcases near the closet “well, you succeeded” he said as he looked around the room once more.

 

Jared walked over to a door and opened it, revealing a large bathroom “this is your private bathroom, I thought you'd like some privacy”.

 

Jensen walked into the bathroom and gaped at the huge bathtub, steam shower and tasteful decorations “this is way to much” Jensen said as he turned towards Jared “you didn't have to do all this”.

 

Jared chuckled “I wanted to, you are my guest and I want the best for all my guests, besides, for the next couple of months you are my boyfriend, right?” Jared asked and Jensen nodded “well, I would want my boyfriend to be comfortable in my house, though if you were really my boyfriend, you'd sleep in my bedroom”.

 

Jensen chuckled and smiled at Jared “thanks Jared” he said.

 

“let me show you around the house” Jared said as he started making his way out of the bedroom.

 

Jared showed Jensen his own bedroom on the same floor, the study, the other guest rooms and baths “the attic is used for storage mostly” Jared said as he pointed towards a door at the end of the hallway.

 

They went downstairs and he was showed the living room, kitchen, the gym where Jared worked out regularly, or at least that's what Jared said.

 

Jensen was amazed by the large garden and the pool that had an adjoining Jacuzzi, a beautiful terrace with a grill for outdoor eating.

 

“Amazing” Jensen said as Jared led him to the kitchen for a drink “your house is unreal man” Jensen said as he took the offered can of soda “thanks” he said.

 

“So, uhm” Jared started unsure and he leaned against the counter top.

 

Jensen smiled and sipped his soda “So uhm, what?” he asked, grinning around his can.

 

“I'm not sure how this is supposed to work” Jared said as he locked eyes with the other man “I mean, what now, you go with me whenever I tell you to, and what do you do when I'm at work... I mean what are the rules, we're supposed to be boyfriends do we hold hands in public, what” Jared rattled nervously.

 

Jensen chuckled and put the can down on the counter “Jared” he said, grabbing the younger man's attention “relax”.

 

Jared took a couple of deep breaths and smiled at Jensen “sorry” he apologised “I'm just a bit nervous”.

 

“It all depends on what you want to portray” Jensen said “yes, I'll go with you when you want me too, when you're at work, I have work too”.

 

Jared quirked an eyebrow “what kind of work do you do?” he asked.

 

“I'm a massage therapist” Jensen said “I work at a massage parlour downtown, the normal massages, not the happy ending kind” he joked and Jared chuckled “that's cool” Jared commented.

 

“About the holding hands and stuff” Jensen resumed “do you normally do that, because if you don't, then you don't have to now but if they're used to seeing you do that then it might be suspicious if you don't do it with me”.

 

Jared nodded his head, understanding where Jensen was coming from “thing is” Jared said blushing “I'm real uhm.... touchy feely... with my partners”.

 

Jensen chuckled again “how do you mean?”.

 

Jared blushed even more and scratched the back of his neck “holding hands, touching, arm around waist, shoulders, kissing, that sorta stuff” he said.

 

Jensen smiled and stood up straight “Ok, so you wanna do a test run, so we're comfortable with touching each other?” Jensen asked.

 

Jared hesitated for a moment but Jensen was making sense, if he flinched when Jensen touched him, or visibly hesitate before touching Jensen people would get suspicious, so he nodded “I guess that would be a good idea” Jared answered.

 

Jensen reached out, grabbed Jared's hand and entwined their fingers “this ok?” he asked as he stepped closer to Jared “so, do you top or bottom?”.

 

Jared coughed when Jensen asked the question “what” he sputtered and Jensen laughed “just in case someone asks, I like being honest” and he winked at Jared.

 

“What do you normally do?” Jared asked Jensen, their hands still entwined and Jensen was stroking slow circles on the back of Jared's hand.

 

“I can do both, but I prefer to bottom” Jensen said and Jared raised an eyebrow “you don't look like the typical bottom” Jared noted and Jensen laughed “thank god” he joked “like I said, I like topping to, but there's something about bottoming, especially when the top is good”.

 

Jared swallowed hard “that's good, I guess” he said “I usually top”.

 

Jensen smiled and stepped into Jared's personal space “wrap your arms around me” Jensen demanded as he let go of Jared's hand “you're still way to tense in touching me”.

 

Jared nodded and slid his arms around Jensen's narrow waist, pulling their bodies flush together, trying to ignore the fire that started burning deep in his stomach.

 

Jensen wrapped his arms around Jared's neck and buried his head against Jared's shoulder “better” Jensen murmured as he fitted his body against Jared's.

 

“You wanna try a kiss?” Jensen asked “unless you don't need to kiss me in public”.

 

Jared's breath hitched for a moment at the idea of kissing those tempting lips so close to his “I'm usually pretty affectionate in public” Jared said “I do a lot of PDA, for lack of a better word”.

 

Jensen chuckled against Jared's neck and tilted his head up to look him in the eyes “that's ok, we'll have a test run and if you or I don't like it, you can just tell your family and friends that you're toning it down, or something” Jensen said.

 

Jared nodded and felt his body tense “ok” he said hoarsely.

 

Jared leaned in and placed his lips against Jensen's, feeling the soft plush flesh melt to his and he pulled back.

 

Jared noticed Jensen's eyes were still closed and that mouth looked so tempting so he leaned back in.

 

Jared pressed his lips against Jensen's once more, this time with a little more force and pressure and he felt Jensen's lips give way.

 

Jensen reached up and tangled his hand in Jared's hair, pulling the younger man closer.

 

Jensen sighed as he felt the soft pressure of Jared's lips against his and his body was burning up at the soft movements of mouths opening and closing, just openmouthed kisses, one after the other.

 

Jensen was getting impatient and wanted to know what this gorgeous man tasted like so he flicked his tongue along Jared's bottom lip.

 

Jared shivered as Jensen's tongue ran along his lips and he pressed the shorter man against the counter, his large hands settling on Jensen's waist and pulling him close as he opened his mouth to that questing tongue.

 

Jensen grabbed the back of Jared's neck and pulled that talented mouth down on his, god he loved kissing a taller man, loved reaching up and tangling his hands in Jared's hair as the younger man shuddered against him.

 

Then Jared lost his caution and he fused their mouths together, sliding his tongue into Jensen's mouth, demanding entrance and he licked along the roof of Jensen's mouth revelling the soft moans coming from the shorter man.

 

Without thinking Jared pressed Jensen further into the counter and pushed a thigh in between Jensen's spreading them effectively.

 

Reality settled back in as Jensen felt Jared's thigh press against his crotch and he pulled away slowly “well” he said smiling casually “I don't foresee any problems in the PDA department”.

 

Jared had a dazed look on his face and Jensen chuckled “Jared?” he asked “are you ok?”.

 

Jared shook his head to clear it and nodded “yeah” he said” I'm fine, that was ok, I guess” he said as he rubbed the back of his neck, still feeling the phantom touch of Jensen's hand.

 

“So” Jensen said to distract himself from Jared kiss-bruised mouth “tonight a charity function you said?”.

 

Jared grimaced and nodded “yeah, my mother organized it, she's into that stuff” he said “I have to warn you though, my mom knows I'm bi, but she's still in denial”.

 

Jensen smirked evilly “well then” he said as he grabbed the back of Jared's neck “maybe we should show her that falling for men has it's perks” and he pulled Jared down again.

 

This time Jared didn't hesitate before claiming Jensen's mouth with his tongue but before he could get into it Jensen pulled away smiling “definitely perks” he joked as he licked his lips.


	4. Chapter 4

  
Author's notes: Ok, so jensen meets the Mom  


* * *

Chapter 4: 

 

 

Jared was sitting on the couch dressed in his Armani suit, waiting for Jensen to come down.

 

His mind was still reeling from the kiss in the kitchen, the memory of Jensen's soft lips on his, that hot tongue in his mouth was enough to have him painfully hard within seconds.

 

He was surprised at Jensen, he was so nice and easy going and he didn't come over as slutty in any way.

 

Jensen wasn't anything like he had expected from an escort and he turned Jared on like no man had ever before, and that was even more surprising.

 

Jared was bi but he leaned towards women, for Jensen to catch his attention like that, he had never experienced anything like it and he couldn't get him out of his head.

 

“Hey” Jared looked up as he heard Jensen's voice and the words got stuck in his throat as he took in the older man.

 

Jensen looked amazing in his perfectly tailored black suit, his hair spiky but neat, crisp white shirt and he wasn't wearing a tie so he could see Jensen's collar bone through the open top-button.

 

“Wow” Jared said as he stood up and walked over to Jensen “you look.... amazing”.

 

Jensen actually blushed and then smirked “glad you like it” he said as he placed his hands on Jared's chest “you look great” he said as he trailed his hands across Jared's chest, enjoying the feel of muscles underneath.

 

Jared smiled and pulled Jensen's arm through his “thank you” he said and led Jensen out of the house to the waiting limousine “let's get this show on the road”.

 

Jared ushered Jensen into the car and tapped on the glass separating them from the driver, indicating that they were ready to go.

 

The limo pulled up to a fancy hotel and Jared told Jensen that the Charity had rented one of the conference halls to hod the function in.

 

Jared and Jensen got out of the car and Jared slung his arm around Jensen's waist, resting the tips of his fingers on the top of Jensen's slacks.

 

“You ready?” Jared asked Jensen and Jensen smiled challenging “oh yeah” he said and he allowed Jared to lead him up the steps and into the imposing building.

 

As soon as they stepped through the door of the big room they were offered a glass of Champagne and people looked in their direction, whispering behind their hands.

 

“Looks like we stirred things up a bit” Jensen said “they're all looking at you”.

 

Jared smirked and pulled Jensen closer to him “That's because they're all jealous” he said “the men, because I have more money than they do and the women” and he kissed Jensen's cheek, hearing soft gasps from a couple of the other guests “because they all want you”.

 

Jensen turned to Jared “well, I'm yours, so tough luck for them” he said and winked at Jared.

 

Jared smiled back and then the smile turned fake “watch out” he warned Jensen “the shrew is on her way over for an inspection”.

 

Jensen looked up and saw a slender, well dressed older woman make her way towards them “Jared” she said as ghosted two kissed near his cheeks “so good of you to join us”.

 

Then she turned her gaze to Jensen and her eyes narrowed “and who is this” she said, distaste colouring her voice.

 

Jared smiled and twined his fingers with Jensen, royally enjoying being able to piss his mother off “Mom” he said “this is my boyfriend, Jensen, Jen, this is my mom “Patricia Padalecki”.

 

Jensen smiled his brightest smile and held out his hand, he chuckled softly when the woman didn't take the offered gesture “Jared, what on earth is the meaning of this?” she asked her son.

 

Jared grinned “mother, you told me that I needed to find a nice partner” and he smiled as a man came by and greeted them “so here he is”.

 

Patricia Padalecki was practically fuming with anger “I told you to get a nice GIRLfriend” she snapped “I didn't tell you to come here and parade your 'alterative' lifestyle in front of my friends and associates”.

 

“Well mother” Jared said calmly “I reserve the right to choose who I date and Jensen and I happen to be madly in love” and as to prove his point he smiled down at Jensen and pecked him softly on the lips “right, babe”.

 

Jensen smirked and turned to Jared's mother, thoroughly enjoying this little game of cat and mouse “your son is an amazing man Mrs Padalecki” he replied and gazed lovingly into Jared's eyes.

 

Jared looked down at Jensen, his eyes twinkling with mirth “Jen and I met, and it was love at first sight” Jared said.

 

Patricia let out a disapproving snort “ridiculous, this is one of your phases Jared, maybe I should introduce you to one of my friends dau...” but Jared cut her off “mother, I'm really not interested, I have everything I want, right here” and he pressed Jensen close to his side.

 

“Jared” his mother hissed and she forcefully grabbed his arm “I won't let you embarrass me in front of all my friends” and he narrowed his eyes “mother” he sneered “we live in the year 2009, I think that people nowadays are a little more open minded to these types of things, and even if they weren't” he paused “I wouldn't live a lie, I love a man, and you're just going to have to deal with it”.

 

“uh” Patricia said indignantly “preposterous” and she turned to Jensen “you'll see young man” she said “two weeks tops, and then my son will be on to his next conquest, a female one” and she walked away haughtily.

 

Jared chuckled and turned towards Jensen “well that was fun” he said and Jensen grinned “I like your mother” he said jokingly “can't wait to go shopping with her” and Jared laughed so hard that he drew the attention of nearly the entire room.

 

“Jared” Jensen felt Jared tense at the sneer behind them and they slowly turned.

 

Jensen saw a small woman, with dark hair and a bog mouth “Genevieve” Jared said as he took in the woman.

 

Jensen tensed as he noticed the tone of Jared's voice, this wasn't a person Jared liked very much.

 

“Jared” the woman said again, her face was set in the same disapproving frame Patricia's had been “it's been a while since I've seen you”.

 

Jared smiled poisonously “not long enough” he said and Jensen intuitively stepped closer to Jared and laced their fingers together “who's this, baby” he said as he looked up at Jared.

 

Jared smiled down at him and turned his gaze back to Genevieve “Genevieve, this is my boyfriend, Jensen... Jen, this is my ex-girlfriend, Genevieve Cortese”.

 

Jensen's eyes narrowed as he took in the other woman and he took a small step forward as if to shield Jared form her glare “ah” he said “the ex”.

 

Jensen looked at the small woman and smiled harshly at her “I have to thank you” he said and she raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow “you do” she said, well slurred was more like it, and Jensen didn't think it was because she was drunk.

 

“yeah” he said, smiling sweetly “if you had been able to hold on to this wonderful man, then I wouldn't bee here with him right now” and he grinned “so I don't know how you fucked it up” and he smirked at the little gasp of the woman “but thanks, from the bottom of my heart”.

 

Jared let out a little snicker that earned him a glare from the woman “well Jared” she said “I see that when I went, I took your last sense of decency and good taste”.

 

Jensen scowled at the woman “actually, letting you leave was the first sign of good taste he had” he snapped.

 

Jensen felt Jared's arm around his waist pulling him back a little and he noticed he had taken another step forward, now practically in the woman's face.

 

The woman turned her head and walked away without saying another word.

 

Jensen turned to Jared “I'm sorry” he said I didn't mean to embarrass you” his green eyes apologetically “I shouldn't have done that”.

 

Jared smiled at him and wrapped his arms around Jensen's waist “actually” he said “that was the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me” and he kissed the tip of Jensen's nose “also” and he grinned “you looked kinda hot, all pissy and bossy”.

 

Jensen smirked and grabbed Jared by his lapels “really, so a bitchy boyfriend turns you on” and he pressed up close to Jared.

 

Jared chuckled and wrapped his arms tighter around Jensen, forgetting that Jensen wasn't his real boyfriend “well, as long as the bitchiness isn't directed towards me, yeah, I guess it does” he said.

 

Jensen chuckled and he tilted his head up to Jared “well then” he teased “I suppose that you should reward me for defending your honour”.

 

Jared grinned and lowered his lips down onto Jensen's a soft press of flesh on flesh and he groaned softly when he felt Jensen's tongue invading his mouth.

 

He pulled away when he heard a lady squeak “Hmmm” Jensen mumbled “yeah, I could get used to rewards like that”.

 

Jared grinned and pressed another soft kiss on those plush lips “well let me tell you one thing” he said and winked at Jensen “I really don't mind giving them”.

 

Jensen chuckled and Jared led him over to one of the round tables, he noticed a card with Jared's name on it en a card on the plate next to his said 'plus one'.

 

He looked up at Jared grinning “plus one, that's cute” and he sat down on the chair.

 

Jared followed his example “just wait till you see who we have to share the table with” he warned “you won't find it all that cute anymore” and if on cue Jared's mom and Genevieve sat down with some other distinguished looking guests.

 

The waiters made sure that everyone had enough drinks and they started serving the entree's.

 

Jensen looked at his plate and was happy he convinced Sandy to teach him what went with what, cutlery wise.

 

Jensen smirked and placed his hand high on Jared's thigh while the other man was talking to the elderly woman that sat to his right.

 

Jared jumped when he felt Jensen's warm hand and he sent a mocking glare over to the older man “watch where you put those” he whispered, but Jensen just grinned and squeezed Jared's thigh.

 

Jared placed his hand on top of Jensen's and started rubbing circles on the back of Jensen's hand, in the mean time still chatting animatedly with the woman to his right.

 

When the entree's were all served Jensen had to take his hand off of Jared's leg in order to eat, but he 'accidentally' brushed his hand along Jared's crotch on the way up and he chuckled at Jared's surprised gasp.

 

Jensen was pretending nothing happened but startled when Jared leaned over to him to whisper in his ear “don't tease, it's not polite” he said and Jensen shivered when he felt Jared's hot tongue flick along the shell of his ear “hypocrite” he whispered jokingly.

 

Jared grinned and ate his food white he kept up the conversation with Jensen and the gentle man next to Jensen, who pulled them into a conversation about the pro's and con's of paper vs plastic, no less.

 

The main course was duck and Jensen scrunched his nose, it not being one of his favourite things and Jared noticed.

 

“To bad we're not at my place” he said “that way you could at least feed it to Harley or Sadie under the table”.

Jensen grimaced and took a small bite “duck is just not a bird you should eat” he said and Jared grinned “I know, what would Donald say id he got Daisy on his plate, huh”.

 

Jensen laughed out loud and got a few curious glances “it's called laughing, and having fun” he said to Genevieve, who was looking at him as if he had grown a second head “you should try it sometimes”.

 

Jensen turned as he heard Jared's chuckle and smiled at the taller man “that should get me another reward” he noted as he winked at Jared.

 

Jared winked back and Jensen had to fight his surprise when Jared grabbed the back of his head and pressed their lips together in a short kiss.

 

“Jared!” his mother exclaimed “not at the dinner table”.

 

Jared pulled back and glared at his mother “Sal and Marjorie kissed like that a few moments ago” he said as he pointed to a couple a few seat away.

 

“Yes” his mother hissed “but they aren't two men!”.

 

Jared's eyes narrowed “pardon me and my boyfriend” he said friendly to the rest of the people “I hope that we didn't offend you to much”.

 

The lady next to Jared giggled and smiled “oh, no dear” she said “it's nice to see young people in love” and she glared at Jared's mother “no matter what sexual preference”.

 

Jared smiled and kissed the woman on her cheek “Belinda” he said “you are a rose amongst thorns” and the elderly lady giggled like a little girl “oh, you kids” she gushed.

 

Jared glared at his mother once more and pointedly drew Jensen in for a second kiss, this time even slipping the older man some tongue.

 

A fraction later he figured that wasn't the brightest idea because now he really didn't want to stop kissing Jensen.

 

The rest of the dinner went pretty smoothly and Jared kept him and Jensen as far away form his mother and Genevieve as possible.

 

“Are you enjoying yourself?” Jared asked Jensen as they danced on the improvised dance floor, ignoring Patricia's glare.

 

Jensen smiled and nodded “this is awesome, I never get to be the bitchy boyfriend, always the meek, sweet, quiet guy” and he grinned “I'm loving this, can we go search for Genevieve” and Jared threw his head back in laughter.

 

Jared had to tell himself every few minutes that Jensen was playing a part, he wasn't Jared's boyfriend, he was being paid to act like this, to smile and be cute and dance.

 

Part of Jared was glad for Jensen being there, but another part just wished he was there because he wanted to be, not because Jared was paying him an ass load of money for his companionship.

 

“You” Jared teased “are a little deviant” and he pinched Jensen in his nose “and no, we're not going to find Genevieve, I think she's licking her wounds after your last little altercation”.

 

Jensen smiled smugly “she deserved it” he replied.

 

Jared and Jensen went home at about twelve and they lounged in the living room for a moment “so, how was your fist day on the job” Jared said as he looked at Jensen.

 

Jensen smiled “Dude, it was fun” and he stood up “but I'm kinda tired, you know” he said and Jared nodded.

 

Jared stood up and walked up the stairs with Jensen “hey Jen?” he said and Jensen turned towards him, a smile on his face “yeah” he replied.

 

“I really appreciate this” Jared said “the whole standing up to my mom and Genevieve, that was awesome”.

 

Jensen smirked and opened the door to his room “I told you, I'm worth every penny” and he went into the room.

 

Jared glared at the door Jensen had disappeared behind, he felt something for Jensen, and not just like he was an employee, he just wished that Jensen felt something for him to, that he wasn't just another job to Jensen.

 

Jared sighed and went into his own room, his empty bed and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

 

His dreams were filled with plush lips that tasted like strawberries, green sparkling eyes and that mischievous grin.

 

He dreamt of freckles and strong hands, about a man with curved legs and a hard body.


	5. Chapter 5

  
Author's notes: so Jensen comes home and find JAred's waiting for him they...  


* * *

Okay, side note

I named Jared's mother Patricia, not because I don't know her real name is Sharon.

I love Jared, I think he is an amazing person adn I love the way he talk about his mom with such love and respect.

 

so out of respect for her I chose to give Jared (since it's an AU anyway) a different mom, because I like Sharon Padalecki, I mean she did raise Jared, and I didn't want to turn her into a bitch, so I made a new mom up, hence Patricia.

 

 

Chapter 5: 

 

 

“You think I should call the whole thing off?” Jensen asked Sandy as they sat down to have lunch at their favourite place.

 

Sandy smiled coyly at the waited and turned back to Jensen “are you insane” she said as she took a sip from her iced tea.

 

“You're making a killing with this job and you want to throw it away?” she looked at him as if he lost his mind.

 

Jensen scratched the back of his neck “this guy...” he said “he's just getting to me I guess, I mean, it's been three weeks..but” and he shook his head.

 

“what” Sandy prompted as she cut her lunch into small pieces.

 

Jensen sighed “It's just... he doesn't treat me like the others, he asks for my opinion on where we should go, he respect my privacy.... the man hasn't even made a move or something”.

 

He took a bite and swallowed “It's frustrating” and Sandy laughed “well, why don't you make a move then” She said.

 

Jensen looked at her as if she had grown another head “are you insane” he repeated her earlier words “he HIRED me, what makes you think he even wants me like that, except for a couple of kissed he never lifted a finger to touch me”.

 

Sandy huffed and tugged on his hair “then let him know that you're interested in HIM like that” she said as she swirled a piece of toast through the remaining ketchup on her plate.

 

“I can't do that” Jensen said “I'm a fucking WHORE, what do I have to offer him... noting, that it, nothing”.

 

Sandy shook her head “you're NOT a whore, Jen” she said “you don't have sex for money, you only did that guy like two years ago, but he led you on”.

 

Jensen shook his head “I still get paid to pretend to be someone's boyfriend” he said “what would he want with a guy like me, the guys is amazing, Sand” and he sighed “you should get to know him, he's so sweet, funny and he really seems to respect me, he fucking LISTENS when I talk”.

 

Sandy smiled “seems to me like you like him a little more than you're leading on Jen” she said “Look, just give it a shot... give him a shot, worst case scenario, you get fucked and dumped”.

 

But Jensen knew that that wasn't the worst thing that could happen, the freakishly tall man had somehow wormed his way into Jensen's entire being, after only three weeks with Jared he actually craved for the moment Jared walked through that door to tell him about his day.

 

He wanted to spend every waking moment looking into those cat-like eyes and that blinding smile and he wanted Jared to want him like that to.

 

Sometimes Jensen thought he saw something in those hazel depths but then he would look again and it would be gone, leaving him to think it had all been a figment of his imagination.

 

Jensen paid for lunch and walked Sandy to her car “I'll talk to you later, ok” he said as he kissed her cheek and she got into the car.

 

She smiled at him and cupped his face through the open window “don't worry so much, you're an amazing person Jensen, he's be lucky to have you”.

 

Jensen chuckled “you're biased” he said and she shook her head “you're worth so much more then you think you do” and she slowly drove off, waving goodbye.

 

Jensen's stared after the car and sighed “I'm so screwed” he muttered to himself as he got into his own car.

 

He drove back to Jared's place and grabbed his bags from the trunk “hey, monsters” he greeted Harley and Sadie as they jumped around his feet, begging for his attention.

 

“Hey, you're back” Jensen looked up and saw Jared sprawled out on the couch, what a sight he was in his designer suit, his jacket forgotten on the arm of the couch and the top two buttons of the baby blue shirt undone, the navy tie loose around his neck.

 

“Hey” Jensen said surprised “you're home early” and he sat down next to Jared .

 

Jared leaned over to kiss his cheek and he grinned at Jensen “well, I wanted to take my boyfriend out to lunch but he wasn't home” he said.

 

Jensen frowned “I'm sorry” he said “I didn't know you had something planned if I had....” but Jared cut him off with a chuckle “don't be silly” he said “you have your life, I don't expect you to be home to cater to my every need, you know”.

 

Jensen smiled and suppressed the need to kiss Jared until he couldn't breathe anymore “thanks” he whispered.

 

Jared looked at him and smiled “You're not here to cater to my every whim, Jen” and he slid closer to the older man “I thought I made it pretty clear that I'm different from all the others”.

 

Jensen swallowed at Jared's close proximity and he nodded “I know” he replied “it just takes a little getting used to”.

 

“Jen” Jared said, cupping Jensen's face “I don't want you to think of me like all those other people, I don't want you to do anything you don't want to when you're with me, ok” and Jensen nodded.

 

Jared smiled “good” he said and he pulled Jensen into him, resting Jensen's head on Jared's chest and laid back down on the sofa “rest with me for a little?” he asked and Jensen nodded his head against Jared's shirt “Ok” he said.

 

Jensen cuddled up to Jared and buried his head in the crook of Jared's neck “feels nice” he said as he rested his hand over Jared's heart.

 

Jensen felt Jared smile against his temple and place a soft kiss on the sensitive spot “hmmm” he hummed and stroked Jensen's bare arm, slipping a thumb underneath his sleeve.

 

Jensen sighed and closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of just being held, he knew Jared wouldn't do anything that Jensen didn't want and he was glad that he had met a man who respected his wishes as much as Jared did.

 

“You should stop doing this” Jensen whispered and he felt Jared tense “do what?” Jared asked as he turned himself around so that they were both on their sides facing each other.

 

Jensen tried to avoid Jared's eyes but it wasn't working when Jared was so close he could taste Jared's breath on his tongue.

 

“Treat me like this” Jensen said and Jared raised an eyebrow “You don't like the way I treat you?” he asked and Jensen shook his head “no, I like it a little too much”.

 

Jared smiled and slipped a leg in between Jensen's thighs “and that's bad thing?” he asked smirking as he slid closer to that hard body.

 

Jensen gasped as he felt Jared's leg press against his groin “I don't want to get any wrong expectations” he whispered softly as Jared nuzzled the side of his neck.

 

“Expectations?” Jared asked as he dragged his lips over the column of Jensen's neck “what kind?” and he slipped his hand under Jensen's shirt, caressing the small of his back.

 

Jensen's head was swimming, it had been a long time since anyone hat gotten to him like this, who hand made his skin burn and his blood sing like Jared did.

 

“The kind that let me think that you really... oh shit” he groaned as Jared traced the shell of his ear with the tip of his tongue “uhn... care for me, and that you mean what you say”.

 

Jared stopped teasing Jensen's ear and Jensen let out a little protest when Jared pulled away “Jensen” he said seriously “trust me when I say.... that I meant and will mean... every word I ever say to you” and he grinned and licked at Jensen's jaw “and any actions I might take towards you”.

 

Jensen yelped as Jared shoved his leg higher and ground their waists together “I like you, Jen” Jared said as he kissed the hollow at the base of Jensen's neck, causing Jensen to tip his head back and let out a small moan.

 

Jared grinned and licked at the little dent in the base of that gorgeous throat “I like you more than an employee, more than a friend and when I kiss you” and Jared ghosted his lips across Jensen's “I mean it”.

 

Jensen fisted Jared's hair and groaned low in his throat when Jared started sucking on his pulse point “and I hope” Jared growled in between kisses “that you like me more than a friend too”.

 

Jensen whispered as Jared trailed hot kisses up his neck and along his jaw “I do” Jensen whispered as Jared's fingers traced lazy patterns of his back “but what about....” he wasn't able to finish that sentence when Jared grabbed his hips and ground his denim clad erection against Jensen's.

 

Jared let out a harsh groan at the taste of the older mans skin “fuck, you taste amazing” and he licked and sucked at the soft skin of Jensen neck.

 

Jensen felt Jared's erection against his leg and he decided to just stop thinking and get with the program.

 

He tightened his hands in Jared's hair and pulled that talented mouth to his, letting out a needy groan as Jared's tongue demanded access into his mouth and he wrapped his leg around Jared's hip to get more friction.

 

Jared growled as he felt Jensen press closer and react to his kiss, he licked into Jensen's mouth and danced around in that wet heat as he duelled Jensen's tongue for control.

 

He chuckled softly when Jensen whimpered in his ear as he sank his teeth in Jensen's neck “easy, baby” he murmured as Jensen sank his fingers in Jared's biceps.

 

Jensen grunted with impatience and started to unbutton Jared's shirt.

 

Jared smiled and caught on to Jensen's intention, he pulled back and ripped the shirt off his body and did the same to Jensen's pressing their naked chests together.

 

Jared flipped Jensen onto his back and trailed his hands along that sinfully soft skin “so soft” he muttered as he licked a path from Jensen's neck to his left nipple and fastened his mouth over the small peak.

 

Jensen felt himself grow harder when Jared started sucking, licking and softly biting on his nipple.

 

Jared spread Jensen's legs further and settled between them as he turned to pay Jensen's other nipple some well deserved attention, grinning at the soft little mews coming for Jensen's throat “like that?” he asked and Jensen twisted under his ministrations “I'll take that as a yes” Jared teased.

 

Jared trailed down further, kissing along Jensen's abs and dipping a tongue into his bellybutton “hey” Jensen squealed as Jared flicked his tongue in the little dimple in his stomach and Jared chuckled “every goddamn inch of you tastes so fucking good” he groaned “it's not normal for a person to taste like this” and he sucked at the soft skin right above Jensen's pants.

 

Jensen rocked his hips up and Jared traced the rim of Jensen's jeans with his tongue “Fuck, Jared” Jensen growled as Jared unclasped Jensen's belt.

 

Jared chuckled and threw Jensen's belt across the room “I plan to” Jared joked and undid the top button of Jensen's jeans.

 

Jared grinned and slid back up Jensen's body, making sure to rub up against every patch of sensitive skin on the older man's body “time and time again” Jared whispered as he licked Jensen's nipples along the way, making the shorter man arch up against him “calm down, baby” Jared muttered “I'll take care of you”.

 

Jared wrapped Jensen's arms around him and leaned down for another dirty kiss, pushing those plush lips to part under his as he slipped his tongue in, making Jensen moan in delight as he teased a nipple in the mean time.

 

Jensen raised his hands and tweaked Jared's nipples, eliciting a loud groan from the tall man “shit” Jared muttered as Jensen's nimble fingers teased his nipples to hard little peaks “you feel just as amazing as you taste” Jared whispered against Jensen's flushed cheeks.

 

Jensen grinned and caught Jared's mouth again, this time it was Jensen who was in control of the kiss, sweeping his tongue around Jared's mouth exploring the hot cavern at his leisure “you're not to bad yourself” Jensen muttered after he pulled back, licking at Jared's long neck.

 

Jared was sucking on Jensen's lips when there was a knock to his door and he let out an irritated grunt “go away!” he yelled at the person on the other side but the knocking became more insistent.

 

Jared reluctantly pulled away from Jensen's half naked body “hold that thought” he said and took in the sight of the beautiful man “and that pose” he added grinning.

 

Jensen chuckled and raised his hands above his head, stretching out on the couch making Jared moan at the delicious sight in front of him “I'm coming, hold your fucking horses” he screamed agitated.

 

Jared ran a hand through his hair in a futile attempt to fix it and pulled the door open “mother” he said irritated as his mother pushed past him into the hallway “Jared” she said cooly “It's not polite to make people wait” and she made her way to the living room.

 

“Wait...” Jared started but it was to late, his mother had rounded the corner already and the first thing she would see was Jensen spread out on his leather sofa.

 

“Jared” his mothers shriek reached him and he sighed “yeas, mother” and he walked into the living room.

 

He was pleased to see Jensen still half naked on the couch and even in the same position as he had left him and he smirked at the man spread out like sin.

 

“There is a naked man in your living room” his mother said and Jared chuckled “Unfortunately he's only half naked” Jared quipped and his mother scowled at him “Why” she demanded.

 

“Well” Jared said pensively “apparently I work to slow, because believe me, if I had anything to say about it he wouldn't be wearing even one article of clothing”.

 

Patricia let out an irritated huff “WHY is he even here at ALL?” she clarified and Jared frowned “he's my boyfriend, mother” he said “I thought we covered this at the charity function”.

 

She huffed again “Jared, you can't be serious about this, you like girls, you've dated girls”.

 

Jared wasn't paying any attention to what his mother was saying he was way to busy following the movements of Jensen's fingers that were tracing slow circles his own stomach.

 

“Jared?” his mother said and he shook his head to clear it “Sorry” he said “I didn't get that”.

 

She sighed irritably “I said” she scowled “ you've dated girls, why are you doing this to me”.

 

Jared rubbed his face and turned away from the tempting sight Jensen was proving to be “I’m not doing anything to you, mother” he sighed “I told you I swing both ways, and I am with Jensen, there’s nothing you can do about that” he said.

 

Patricia sighed “You’ll get bored with him soon enough” she said and Jared chuckled turned around to look at Jensen “I sincerely doubt that, mother” he said and smirked at the half naked man still spread out on the sofa.

 

Jensen sent Jared a seductive look as he licked his full bottom lip ‘you fucking tease’ Jared mouthed to him and Jensen’s lips formed into a predatory smile as he slowly canted his hips up, knowing Jared’s mom couldn’t see ‘come get me’ he mouthed to the taller man.

 

Jared growled lowly and his hands flexed with the need to touch all that silky skin “mother, I….” and then he grinned “we” he changed “were busy, so do you mind”.

 

“Actually, Jared” Patricia said with a haughty voice “you father wanted to speak with both of us” and she glared at Jensen “I couldn’t reach you at the office and Alona said that you went home for something”.

 

Jared turned “can’t this wait” he asked exasperated, not wanting to leave Jensen while he was looking so incredibly fuckable.

 

“I’m here now Jared's” his mother said “Might as well come with me now”.

 

Jared sighed and ran a hand through his hair “you just have good timing mother” he said and grabbed his shirt from the floor.

 

Patricia scoffed “you call me walking in on the two of you good timing?” she asked as she still glared at Jensen as if he was an annoying insect.

 

“Yes, mother” Jared said and gazed at Jensen “because if you had showed up two minutes later” and he smirked at Jensen “there was no way I would have opened that door”.

 

Patricia huffed “well, get dressed, you father wants us”.

 

Jared slipped his arms through the sleeves and walked over to Jensen’s sprawling figure, he leaned down and touched his bare chest to Jensen, who squirmed at bit at the tickling sensation of Jared’s open shirt brushing against his skin.

 

“I’m sorry” Jared murmured as he brushed his lips across Jensen’s “but trust me” and he licked at Jensen’s bottom lip, tracing the path Jensen’s own tongue had taken mere moments before, chasing the taste “after my father gets what he wants” and he licked into Jensen’s mouth “I’m coming back here” and he placed another kiss on those full lips “I’m taking what I want”.

 

Jensen felt his whole body burn up at Jared’s possessive words and he fisted Jared’s hair in his hand “hmmm” Jensen hummed and pulled Jared in for a hot kiss “when you get back home” and he smirked at Jared “I’ll GIVE you anything you want”.

 

Jared groaned and regretted for the umpteenth time in the last minute, that he had to go with his mother.

 

Jared stood straight and buttoned his shirt “let’s go” he told his mother who was still staring at Jensen “what about him?” she asked.

 

Jared eyed he quizzically “what about him?” he asked and she rose her brow “isn’t he going to his own place” and Jared laughed as he led the way to the front door “mother” he said “this IS his place”.


	6. Chapter 6

  
Author's notes: no more interruptions  


* * *

Chapter 6:

 

 

“Mother” Jared said as he looked at his mother across from him “this was completely unnecessary, Dam could have told me this tomorrow when I got to the office”.

 

Patricia sighed and rolled her eyes “this is a very important event, Jared” she said “and we needed your input right away so we could get the arrangements right”.

 

“You know I love you mother” he said exasperated “but this could have waited, this was no reason to drag me out of the house”.

 

“Why not” his mother retaliated “there was nothing in that house that couldn't wait, your little boytoy certainly won't leave because you have business to attend to” and she breathed for a moment “that business is what keeps him in caviar and silk sheets after all”.

 

Jared was starting to get annoyed “mother, I don't really care if you like Jensen or not” he said “the only person who needs to like Jensen... is me, and I do, very much”.

 

His mother rolled his eyes and Jared fumed “he isn't going to go away mother, I have serious feelings for this man” Jared stopped for a moment and the words he had just said sank in, he did have feelings for Jensen and they weren't the 'he's my escorts and I kinda like him' type of feelings.

 

Jared smiled “he's my boyfriend, and he's going to stay that way as far as I'm concerned” and he looked his mother in the eyes “and you're just going to have to deal with that fact”.

 

Patricia huffed “I just don't understand why you and Genevieve couldn't work it out” she said as she brushed an imaginary piece of lint from her skirt.

 

Jared groaned “because Genevieve is a fake whore!”.

 

“Jared!” his mother scolded “don't talk about her like that” she demanded and Jared sighed “mother her real name is Jennifer, how fucking pretentious can you get by changing your name” and he rolled his eyes “besides the fact that she cheated on me with he her fucking driver, the woman's a fake slut and I won't have anything to do with her”.

 

“Fine” Patricia said “but can't you find a nice girl to be with, I do want grandchildren, you know” she said as she gazed at her youngest son.

 

Jared chuckled “well unless Jen forgot to tell me he has a uterus..... I think it very unlikely that he and I will give you those.... but you never know”.

 

Patricia let out an annoyed sigh “Jared, you shouldn't joke over these matters, this is serious, what will the people think?”.

 

“I don't fucking CARE what other people think” Jared nearly yelled, he took a few deep breaths to calm himself down “look” he said after he got himself together and he grabbed his mothers hand “I know you only want the best for me”.

 

Patricia's eyes softened and she looked at her son “baby” she said “life is hard enough already for you to be making it more difficult on yourself”.

 

Jared smiled and kissed her cheek “I can handle it, mom” he said “I'm not the little boy I used to be, I don't need you to take constant care of me anymore”.

 

She sighed and stroked his face “I know... and sometimes that get's a little hard for me, but you can do so much more, Jared” she said “you can do anything you set your mind to and being with that boy.....” she paused for a moment “some people will look down on you, just because you have different preferences than they do”.

 

“Has your opinion of me changed because I'm dating a man” he asked, eyes serious.

 

She smiled softly and ran her fingers through his hair “you're my son, and I love you, nothing can change the way I feel about you” she answered and he smiled “then I'll be ok”.

 

She chuckled and pulled back “I'm sure you will, baby” she said “I'll try to be a bit more civil towards.....” and she trailed off.

 

Jared smiled “Jensen, his name is Jensen” he said “and he's worth it, momma”.

 

She looked him up and down and smiled hesitantly, knowing if she kept disapproving of Jensen she was just going to drive her son away from her “Jensen” she acknowledged “I'll try to be nicer to Jensen”.

 

Jared smiled and kissed her cheek once more “thank you mom” he said as he noticed the car pull into his driveway.

 

Jared opened the door and thanked George, the driver “see you later Mr Jared” George said as Jared waved goodbye to his mother and closed the limo door.

 

Jared looked at the front door and sighed, it had been four hours since he left Jensen hot and half naked on the sofa, he knew it was to much to ask for the man to still be in that state “fuck” he cursed the interruption once more.

 

He opened the door and walked into the house “hello?” he said against the empty living room.

 

He looked at the couch and could still see Jensen, spread out and hot on the leather sofa, all ready and willing.

 

Now, however, the man was nowhere to be seen “Jen?” he questioned again but once more no answer came for the house.

 

He walked upstairs, intent to take off his work clothes and slip into a pair of comfortable jeans.

 

He changed into a pair of faded Levi's and threw a shirt over his head before he made his way back, when he passed Jensen's room he knocked on the door “Jen?” he said softy and waited for an answer.

 

There was none so he made his way downstairs and into the kitchen, he stopped at the sight he found there.

 

Jensen was standing in the kitchen, half naked with his ipod blaring in his ears, he was moving to the rhythm of the music and he was humming along with the artist.

 

Jared grinned as he watched that sinful body sway and dip to the beat of the music and he slowly walked towards the shorter man.

 

Jensen startled as he felt large hands circle his waist and press him back against a muscular chest “what the” he muttered as he turned around, smiling when he saw Jared.

 

Jensen took the earplugs out and turned the music off “hey” he said smiling up at Jared “everything ok with your dad?”.

 

Jared smiled back and pulled Jensen closer to him so he could bury his face in the crook of Jensen's neck “hmmmm” he mumbled “waste of my time” and he kissed along the side of Jensen's neck, making the older man's head tip back.

 

“Should've stayed here” Jared murmured against Jensen's warm skin “I was crazy to leave you along like that, you looked so good” and he caught Jensen's lobe between his teeth “all pliant and soft.... so soft” and he suckled on the spot right below Jensen's ear.

 

Jensen fisted his hand sin Jared hair and pulled him off “then don't make that mistake ever again” he murmured as he pulled Jared's mouth to his.

 

Jared groaned and let Jensen pull him close “so fucking pretty” he whispered against Jensen's plush lips “gonna fuck you so good baby” and he slipped his eager tongue into Jensen's hot mouth.

 

Jensen's fingers tightened in Jared's hair and he let out a moan as Jared's tongue danced around in his mouth, that velvet heat demanding attention.

 

Jensen moved his hands to the front of Jared shirt and pulled it up and over his head “fuck, you're so gorgeous” Jensen said as his hands ran along the defined muscles of Jared's chest “so fucking hard, everywhere” and Jared chuckled “you're right about that” and he ground his erection against Jensen.

 

Jensen chuckled and cupped Jared's erection through his pants “shit” he hissed “you're fucking big everywhere” and he licked across Jared's jaw “Fuck, I want you in me”.

 

Jared growled as he heard the softly spoken words, he grabbed Jensen's ass and hoisted him up on the counter “careful what you wish for” he joked as he took one of Jensen's nipples into his mouth.

 

Jensen arched into Jared's touch and softly grabbed the back of Jared's head, he spread his legs wider to accommodate Jared and he lowered his other hand to fumble with Jared's fly “get these off” he demanded as he tugged on Jared's jeans.

 

Jared grinned and tore his pants off “no fun unless you're naked too” he said and he divested Jensen of his board shorts “shit, you're pretty” Jared growled as he bared every inch of Jensen's skin.

 

Jensen giggled and slid his hands down Jared's back, kneading and stroking the muscles of the younger man “you're supposed to say handsome, or hot, girls are pretty” and Jared huffed “no girl is as fucking pretty as you are, and I'll call you that if I want to” and he sank his teeth down in Jensen's shoulder, marking him.

 

Jensen wrapped his legs around Jared's waist and groaned as their erections brushed together.

 

Jared lifted Jensen off the counter and sat him down on the ground, Jensen's feet landing on their jeans that were lying on the floor “I'm not fucking you on my kitchen counter” Jared murmured and smirked “this time, anyway”.

 

Jared pulled Jensen with him and they slowly made their way up the stairs, stopping every few paces to exchange kisses and licks along various parts of the others bodies.

 

Jared pushed Jensen up against the wall next to his bedroom door “screw this” he grunted “I can't wait any longer” and he sank down to his knees.

 

Jensen yelped as he felt Jared's hot tongue lick a path up his hard shaft “shit, Jare” he groaned as that talented tongue went to work.

 

Jared gripped Jensen's thighs to keep him steady and sucked Jensen's cock down to the hilt “ohhh, fuck” Jensen yelped as Jared sucked him hard.

 

Jared revelled in the sighs and moans coming for the man above and he licked around the head of Jensen's cock as he fondled the silky balls with his hand.

 

“Hmmmm” he moaned around Jensen's cock and he pulled off for a moment “your cock tastes amazing” he murmured and he rained little kisses down on Jensen's shaft, making the older man squirm and growl as he licked along the crown.

 

“Like that, baby?” Jared whispered against Jensen's thighs, kissing and nipping at the soft skin “like my hot mouth around that pretty dick of yours” and he sucked Jensen back down again.

 

Jensen let out a scream as Jared sucked him in and squeezed his balls “fuck, yes” he yelled as Jared suckled on the sensitive head “fuck, you gotta....uhn, you gotta stop” Jensen growled as Jared felt Jensen's dick jump.

 

Jared shook his head, no intention of stopping “Jay, I'm gonna come.... oh fuck I'm gonna come of you don't uhn stop” Jensen pleaded “I wanna come with you in me” he pleaded mid gasp “wanna come with that big cock in my hole”.

 

Jared pulled off for a moment and smirked up at Jensen “oh baby” he said “you are gonna come with my cock in you.... but first” and he licked at the head of Jensen's cock, making the other man buck his hips “you're gonna come in my mouth, wanna taste all you got, baby” and he went back to work.

 

Jensen buried his fingers in Jared's hair once more and tried to stay upright as Jared did wonderful things to his cock.

 

Jensen stroked Jared's cheek and moaned as he felt the outlining of his own dick “shit, you look good with your mouth stuffed full of dick” Jensen growled dirtily.

 

Jared reached behind Jensen's balls and pressed against the soft patch of skin, making Jensen mewl “Jay.... please ju... just pl...please”he begged “please, let me come”.

 

Jared decided to take pity and drew Jensen all the way in as he gently rolled his balls in his hand, his other hand stroking the soft skin of Jensen's stomach.

 

Jensen felt the ball of heat in his stomach grow larger and he started thrusting into Jared's mouth, who was more than willing to comply.

 

Jensen growled “I'm gonna...” but before he was able to finish the sentence he came hard in Jared's mouth “oh, FUCK!” he screamed as he felt Jared's throat swallow around his cock, drinking it all down.

 

Jared pulled off after Jensen's tremors had subsided and licked gently at the softening flesh, and he slowly stood up, trailing kisses and lick up Jensen's trembling body.

 

“That was so hot” Jared muttered as he ghosted his lips over Jensen's “you taste amazing, but you look even better, so hot, all shaking and needy” and Jared licked into Jensen's mouth “so willing for me... so hard and eager”.

 

Jensen growled and pulled Jared in for a fierce kiss “shut up and fuck me already” he demanded and he pushed his tongue into Jared's mouth, enjoying Jared's taste mixed with his own.

 

Jared chuckled and lifted Jensen up, wrapping the older man's legs around his waist “your wish, is my command” he said and he carried Jensen into the bedroom.

 

Jensen sighed as Jared gently lowered him down onto the firm mattress, immediately covering his body with his own and settling in between those slim thighs.

 

Jared hiked one of Jensen's legs up around his torso while the other lay on the mattress and he fastened his mouth over a dusky pink nipple.

 

Then his head shot up “fuck” he said and he started rummaging through his nightstand, he came back up and looked apologetically at Jensen “I don't have any” he said and Jensen frowned “lube” he asked.

 

Jared chuckled “no, lube I have enough, I don't have any condoms” he explained and Jensen frowned “what kind of guy doesn't have condoms?” he asked exasperated.

 

Jared sighed “the kind that doesn't get laid on a regular base” he said and Jensen smiled softly “I'm clean, you know” he said and Jared raised an eyebrow.

 

“Company policy” Jensen clarified “before a jo.... before we go out for a linger period” he caught himself “we have to get tested, just in case”.

 

Jared nodded “I believe you, I'm clean to” he said “But if you're uncomfor...” but Jensen cut him off by squeezing his hard cock “I trust you” he whispered “and quite frankly” he added grinning “if you even THINK about stopping now, I will kill you!”.

 

Jared chuckled and grabbed the lube “ok then” he said as he coated three fingers generously “if you're sure”.

 

Jensen nodded his head and kissed Jared's mouth “I trust you” he whispered again and gasped as he felt Jared's fingers circling his hole, coating it with the slick substance.

 

Jared growled as he felt Jensen's hole twitch against his probing fingers and he slipped one in, careful to go slow so Jensen would feel as little discomfort as possible “shhh” he hushed as Jensen pushed up into his finger.

 

Jensen was getting impatient, the finger in his ass feeling so good, but he wanted more and mewled when Jared pushed in a second “'s okay, baby” Jared muttered against Jensen's ear “I'll take real good care of you” and he scissored his fingers to stretch the tight opening.

 

“Uhhnn” Jensen moaned as Jared brushed his knuckles across Jensen's prostate and he felt Jared's lips curve into a smug smile “yeah” Jared breathed against Jensen's mouth, licking at his plump lips “feel that” and he pressed against Jensen's spot again.

 

Jensen nodded and held on to Jared for dear life “that's gonna be my cock in there soon” Jared growled “gonna slam into you till all those legs can do is quiver with exertion, until the only thing coming out of your mouth are moans and my name”.

 

Jared added a third and groaned as he watched Jensen's body arch up off the bed “Jared” his tone pleading and voice strained “please... fuck me, come on, just fuck me”.

 

Jared softly licked at the head of Jensen's hardening cock “easy, baby” he said “I'm getting there, a little more patience” and Jensen squirmed “Fuck patience” he grunted as he moved his hips in fluid movements “get the fuck in me!” he demanded.

 

Jared crawled up Jensen's body and slicked up his cock “you want it baby?” he asked and Jensen growled as he fisted Jared's hair “stop playing these fucking games of yours and get me off”.

 

Jared chuckled at Jensen's eagerness and he placed the head of his dick at Jensen's ass, he slipped the head of his cock in and gasped at the tight heat gripping him.

 

“Breathe” he told Jensen but Jensen had other plans.

 

Jensen wrapped his legs around Jared's hips and pulled him in “fuck” Jared cursed as he sank into Jensen, balls deep in that tight hole.

 

Jensen smirked smugly and gazed into lust blown hazel eyes “just because I'm a bottom” Jensen growled “doesn't mean you get to be the one in control” and he pushed his hips up taking Jared in deeper till he felt the head of Jared's dick brush against his prostate.

 

Jared chuckled and placed his hands on either side of Jensen's face, fingers gripping the sheets as he slowly pulled out “oh I see” Jared mumbled as he thrust back in, making Jensen yelp and arch off the bed “little control freak, huh” and he licked Jensen's lips.

 

Jensen grunted every time Jared slammed into him, shaking the bed violently with the force of his thrusts.

 

Jared slipped one hand between their bodies gripping Jensen's erection “uhnn, fuck” Jensen moaned as he felt Jared's slick hand encircle his leaking cock.

 

“I want you to come” Jared whispered dirtily into Jensen's ear “I want you to come for me again, coat my fingers with that hot cream..... come on baby” he edged Jensen on as he kept slamming into Jensen, every few strokes pushing into Jensen's prostate.

 

Jensen tightened his legs around Jared's waist and pushed up hard, keeping time with Jared's thrusts and he pulled Jared's mouth to his “kiss me” he grunted “and don't stop, I wanna come with you licking my mouth, want you to come while I'm licking yours”.

 

Jared whimpered as Jensen pulled him in and pushed his tongue into Jensen’s welcoming mouth and sucked Jensen’s tongue into his.

 

He smiled against those sinful lips when he heard Jensen’s appreciative moan and felt Jensen’s heels brush against the back of his thighs

 

He swiped his thumb across the head of Jensen’s cock and swallowed the needy whimpers that poured from Jensen’s throat.

 

Jared sank down onto his elbow, so their bodies were flush together, the hand that was stroking Jensen’s cock was pressed between their bodies, tightening the grip on Jensen’s leaking dick.

 

Jensen moaned into the kiss as he kept rocking his hips into Jared’s thrusts, the sensation of the bog cock in his ass and that wonderful hand on his dick was becoming to much for him and he could feel the heat starting to pool low in his belly.

 

Jared felt Jensen’s dick twitch and the tight little hole spasm around his cock, he smiled into the hot kiss and swiped his thumb along the crown once more.

 

Jensen bucked up and Jared swallowed Jensen’s harsh cry as he came, hot and hard all over Jared’s hand and their stomachs.

 

Jared groaned as he felt the hot liquid splash across his fingers and that tight little hole spasm around his now twitching cock.

 

Jensen buried his fingers in Jared’s ass cheeks and pressed him even closer, he licked dirtily into Jared’s mouth and sucked the younger mans tongue with a passion.

 

Jared’s rhythm faltered and the thrusts became more frantic as Jared felt his release closing in on him.

 

He was happy and sad at the same time, he was happy because he wanted to come, come in Jensen, mark him up as his, but at the same time he wanted this to never end, the feeling, the lust, the closeness.

 

He felt it slipping through his hands and then he was coming, his cock spurting ropes of creamy come into that ass he had been coveting since the First moment he saw Jensen.

 

Jensen groaned as he felt Jared’s cock twitch and warmth fill him from the inside, he fisted Jared’s locks and slammed their mouth closer together, sucking the breath right out of Jared’s mouth.

 

Jared’s thrusts slowed down and he pulled back from the kiss, his breath was laboured and he was sucking in air to get his brain to work again.

 

Jared slowly pulled out of Jensen and the shorter man moaned at the loss, Jared smirked and sank down onto the bed next to Jensen.

 

Jensen turned to Jared and buried his head against Jared’s chest “fuck” he sighed and Jared chuckled “you can damn well say that again”.

 

Jensen scattered kisses along Jared’s chest and Jared pulled him in close “that was fucking amazing” he said and Jensen smirked against the soft skin of Jared’s neck “amazing fucking” he agreed jokingly.


	7. Chapter 7

  
Author's notes: I just can't help myself sometimes :D  


* * *

Chapter 7:

 

 

Jensen stretched languidly in Jared's large Californian king bed and yawned lazily “Jare” he called out for the other man.

 

He sat up as he didn't get a response and found a note on Jared's pillow 'Jen, had to work, home at 5, wanna go to party? Call me at work , love-J'.

 

Jensen smiled and sank back down into the bed, he knew he was screwed six ways till Sunday but he couldn't care less at the moment.

 

Jared was fantastic, he was kind and gentle, he respected Jensen's wishes and listened to what Jensen had to say, no matter how puny the subject.

 

They had been sleeping in Jared's bed for the past two weeks, although 'sleeping' might not be the best word for what they did.

 

Jensen found that Jared had a large appetite and he didn't mean just with food, every night Jared came home, kissed Jensen, asked him how his day went, ate and then ravished the shorter man until his legs gave out and he couldn't move a muscle, and not always in that order.

 

Five weeks ago Jensen stood on Jared's doorstep and offered his services for the upcoming three months, five weeks had flow by as they had dated and laughed and fucked each others brains out.

 

Jensen knew this wasn't gonna last, Jared just needed him to fool his family and after that it was bye bye Jensen.

 

Jensen got out of the large bed and threw on a pair of Jared's boxers, he had grow accustom to wearing Jared's clothes when he was lounging around the house, somehow Jared's clothes made him feel more comfortable than his own.

 

He walked into the bathroom to relieve himself and smiled at the post-it on the mirror 'you looked gorgeous when you were sleeping, I almost called in sick -J 

 

Jensen grabbed the little note to put it with the others, he kept them in his book that he was reading at the moment.

 

Jared had made a habit out of leaving the little notes around the house for Jensen, he started when he woke up to go to work and Jensen was still asleep, Jared didn't want to wake him so he put his thoughts on post-its and left the sticky notes all over the house.

 

Jensen smiled as he encountered another one in the kitchen 'made pancakes, left you some in the fridge' and sure, Jensen found a stack of pancakes next to the milk and he nuked them for a moment.

 

He sat down on the couch to eat his breakfast and watch the news, it was eleven in the morning and the sun was shining through the window, cascading down onto the still sleeping dogs.

 

Jensen had noticed Jared had already fed them so he let the two monsters sleep so he could watch the news in piece.

 

No such luck because the house phone rang, without thinking Jensen picked up the receiver “Padalecki residence” he spoke into the phone.

 

A small huff was heard on the other end and he recognised Genevieve's annoyed voice “I want to speak to Jared” she demanded.

 

Jensen chuckled “well then you should try him at the office, he's at work” he replied and he heard he irritated sigh “I called the office, they say he's not there, that he had the day off”.

 

Jensen frowned, had Jared lied to him and then he smiled “you talk to Alona?” he asked and she made an affirmative sound “well then” he said “that explains it”.

 

“Explains what?” she asked and he laughed into the phone “Alona is a fantastic judge of character and she's real fond of Jay, she just didn't let you through because she knows what a bitch you are” and with that he hung up on her, not feeling the need to keep talking with her.

 

A few minutes later the phone rang again and he sighed, expecting Genevieve at the other end “Padalecki residence” he said once more and smiled as he heard a chuckle on the other end of the line “I love it when you say that”.

 

Jensen chuckled and put his plate down “Hey” he said softly as he heard Jared move around his office “thanks for the little notes”.

 

Jared chuckled “you're welcome, nearly didn't go to work today, you looked so cute all sleepy and warm” Jensen heard a clicking sound “So, tonight my friend Mike is giving a party, just a couple of friends, nothing fancy, wanna come?”.

 

Jensen thought about it and smiled “yeah” he said “sounds like fun, what should I wear?” he asked and Jared chuckled “whatever you want, it's just a couple of friends hanging out, totally casual”.

 

Jensen's heart fluttered at Jared's chuckle and he loved how Jared never ordered him around, always asking what Jensen thought and what Jensen wanted to do, and then actually listening to hi and following his advise “I'll wear something hot” he said.

 

Jared snickered “You could wear burlap and still be the hottest guy in the room” he said and sighed “shit, I wish I was there, I'm coming home early” he stated “I've been horny ever since I left you this morning and if I have to wait till after the party I'm gonna explode”.

 

Jensen chuckled and turned off the TV “well, if you're a good boy I might let you” and Jared laughed in his ear “oh, baby” he said “I'll be such a good boy”.

 

They talked for a little longer until Jared had to go back to work and Jensen decided to lounge around the pool for the rest of the day.

 

Around four he heard the door open and thought it was Jared so he got up to greet him and stopped in his tracks when he saw Jared's mother “Mrs Padalecki” he greeted her.

 

Her eyes narrowed as she took in Jensen “you know” she said, not greeting him back “I really can't see what my son sees in you” and Jensen tensed “I mean” and she eyed him up and down “sure, you look nice, but he usually prefers smart people, you work at a massage parlour”.

 

Jensen scowled at her and took his sunglasses off, hanging them in one of the loops of his board shorts “I guess Jared finds me smart enough” Jensen retaliated.

 

He really didn't like the woman, she seemed to be playing nice the last couple of weeks, but only when Jared was around, the second he disappeared she reverted back to her venomous self and started insulting Jensen, he hadn't bothered telling Jared because he didn't want to cause a scene.

 

“I think” she said “that he's just using you, a little ass in between the pure bred's, so to speak” malice dripping from the words.

 

Jensen wasn't one to let people insult him without getting some of their own medicine “you know” he said “I always wondered how a wonderful person like Jared could come from a hag like you”.

 

She gasped and narrowed her eyes “you have no respect” she hissed and he smiled sarcastically “what goes around...” he said, not bothering to finish since she knew damn well what he meant.

 

“I told Jared that he could date whomever he wanted” she said and took a step towards Jensen “but I'm ordering him to dump you, you have no business being with my son!”.

 

Jensen took a step back, unsure how Jared would react to such an order from his mother.

 

“Actually” and they both turned to stare at the tall man in the doorway “You are the one who has no business being here, mother” he said as he walked over to Jensen and kissed his cheek “hey, babe” he whispered and Jensen smiled against Jared's cheek.

 

Jared was surprisingly enough wearing a pair of jeans and a white button down, he looked amazing and he was smiling wide as he gazed down at Jensen.

 

“Hey” he said softly and sighed as Jared's arm wrapped around his waist to draw lazy patterns on the small of his back.

 

Jared turned towards his mother “I believe I said to leave him alone, he's with me and you can't change that” he told his mother as he pressed close to Jensen's sun warmed skin.

 

Patricia narrowed her eyes “we'll see about that, I'll have a talk with your father concerning your inappropriate behaviour”.

 

Jared sighed and Jensen felt Jared's fingers dig into his side as he felt the tall man tense “mother” he groaned “you and I both know that dad is perfectly ok with me liking men” and he smiled down at Jensen, trying to assure him “dad trusts me and so should you”.

 

Jensen could see she was about two second away from stamping her feet and throwing a hissy fit “Jared Tristan Padalecki” she said “don't disrespect your mother”.

 

“You're disrespecting me, by disrespecting my boyfriend” he said and Jensen tightened his hold on Jared as he felt the younger man step forward “whoa, tiger” he whispered into Jared's ear.

 

Jared took a few deep breaths and calmed down “Mother, I love you and I understand it takes a little getting used to, seeing me with a man” and he smiled “but I'm happy like this, and I'm not changing my mind”.

 

Patricia huffed and shouldered her purse “fine” she said petulantly “but don't come crying to me when things go south” and she turned around.

 

Jared let go of Jensen and followed his mother out to her car.

 

When Jared didn't come back after a few minutes, Jensen decided to go and take a shower and made his way up stairs.

 

He turned the water on and checked if the temperature was to his liking, he then stripped off his shorts and let the water wash the chlorine of the pool off his body.

 

He had washed his hair and scrubbed the chlorine off his skin, leaving it soft and smelling of Jared's soap.

 

He heard the door of the bathroom open and smiled as he felt Jared slide in behind him “hey, sexy” he murmured as he pressed Jensen back against his body.

 

Jared had taken his shirt off but he was still wearing his jeans and the rough fabric was rubbing against Jensen's ass, the sensation making his groan and lean back against the tall man behind him.

 

Jared grabbed Jensen's hips and ground his denim clad erection against the plump flesh of Jensen's ass, grinning when Jensen moaned and sank his head back on Jared's shoulder “God” Jared muttered “I've been thinking of you all damn day”.

 

Jensen pressed his ass into Jared's crotch and raised his hand behind his head to wrap around Jared's neck “you have, have you?” he smiled as Jared's hands slid across his stomach down to his hardening cock “you have no idea” Jared grunted.

 

Jensen turned and hurriedly undid Jared's pants “then why the fuck do you come in here still wearing that” Jensen said as he pushed the offending piece of clothing down Jared legs.

 

Jared stepped out of his jeans and boxers and smirked “couldn't wait another minute” he groaned and pulled Jensen against his now naked body “I had to touch you”.

 

Jared pressed Jensen against the wall and caught a nipple with his teeth “fuck, Jay” Jensen yelped as he felt Jared tug on the little nub.

 

Jared laughed against Jensen's wet skin and sank down unto his knees “turn” he ordered “palms against the wall”.

 

Jensen did as he was told and Jared pulled his hips back, spreading his legs “all nice and squeaky clean” he muttered as he mouthed Jensen's ass cheeks “so soft, and warm, so goddamn tasty” and he licked a line from the small of Jensen's back to that tempting little pucker in the centre of Jensen's ass.

 

“Wanted to do this for a long time” and he licked around the puckered muscle, making Jensen mewl and squirm “to taste you like this, just like I expected, so hot.... and tight” and he dipped his tongue in ever so slightly.

 

Jensen pressed his hips back, wanting that tongue and so much more in him “Jared” he begged as Jared palmed his cheeks apart to get better access “shhhh” Jared soothed “it's ok, I'll take such good care of you”.

 

Jared nearly fainted when he felt the little hole twitch around his tongue and he couldn't wait to get his cock in there.

 

He pressed a wet finger into the spasming hole and buried it to the hilt in Jensen's tight ass “good boy” he cooed as Jensen took him in without resistance “so good” and he licked and bit at Jensen's ass.

 

Soon he felt that Jensen was loosening up and he skipped the two and pressed in three fingers making Jensen moan and buck his hips.

 

Jensen groaned at the stretch and burn of three fingers in his hole and he pressed back for more, never wanting Jared to stop “come on” he whimpered “get up, get in me”.

 

Jared smiled and licked around his fingers buried in that tight heat and he brushed them across Jensen's prostate “that's it, baby” he crooned when Jensen keened high in his throat “gonna feel so good in there, gonna make you come so hard darlin'” he drawled.

 

Jared stood up while he kept finger fucking Jensen's hole and he licked and bit a path up Jensen's spine to his neck, where he fastened his mouth over Jensen's pulse point.

 

Jared arched Jensen back and pulled his fingers out of him “wanna come, baby” he asked and Jensen grumbled unhappily “tell me” Jared demanded.

 

Jensen grunted and canted his hips back “Yesss” he hissed “want it, hard and rough” he said as he rubbed his ass along Jared's straining cock.

 

Jared smirked and pressed into Jensen in once fluid movement, feeling the right of muscle stretch around his cock “fuck, Jen” Jared groaned as he sank into Jensen to the hilt, his hands roaming Jensen's slippery skin and tracing muscles where they went.

 

Jensen was arched back against Jared, palms against the tile walls and his head thrown back in extacy while Jared thrusts his cock in and out of Jensen's hole.

 

Jared reached down to fondle Jensen's balls and smiled at the hoarse cry that came from Jensen as he squeezed and tugged on the sensitive sac.

 

Jensen reached back and grabbed the nape of Jared's neck, forcing the younger man's head forward “harder” he grunted against Jared's open mouth and he licked at Jared's soft lips “fuck me harder”.

 

Jared smirked and picked up the pace “anything you want” he said and gripped Jensen's leaking cock in his head.

 

Jensen grunted and reached down to join Jared's hand on his dick, the sensation of both their hands on his cock driving him closer to the edge “come on” Jared whispered in Jensen's ear “come for me, only for me”.

 

Jensen mewled at the possessive words and he knew that Jared was gonna leave him spoiled for anyone else, but as Jared's cock hammered into his prostate he really couldn't care less and he came hard all over their hands and the shower wall.

 

Jared moaned appreciatively when he felt Jensen's hot cream coat his hand and that tight little hole clench his cock.

 

Jensen felt Jared tense and then screamed out loud as he felt Jared slam in hard and stayed deep inside as he shot his load into Jensen's waiting ass “fuck, baby” Jared muttered “that hot little ass of yours is milking my dick.

 

Jensen felt Jared's cock give a few more spurts and then started to soften, he loved the way Jared was after sex, all warm and pliant and he turned in Jared's arms.

 

Jared pulled Jensen's sated body close and nuzzled his neck “can't get enough of you” Jared muttered “your voice, that smile, the sound of your laugh, that hot, sinful body of yours” and he licked at Jensen's ear “never knew anyone like you”.

 

Jensen shivered at the softly whispered words “I....” love you, was what he wanted to say, in all his life he had never met anyone like Jared and somehow he knew, deep down, that he was never gonna meet anyone like him ever again.

 

He cuddled up close to Jared, enjoying the feel of water sliding down his skin and muscular arms surrounding him, holding him up against a hard body and he knew that he was screwed, that he was completely head over heals with the man.

 

He giggled as Jared lifted him up into his arms and carried him to the bed “I'll set the alarm, let's have a little nap” Jared said as he settled Jensen, soaking wet, in the bed and crawled up next to him, spooning.

 

Jensen sighed contently as Jared wrapped his arms around his smaller frame and he couldn't help fear what was going to happen when the three months were over, for some reason that was the thing he feared the most, that Jared was going to say 'thank you for your services, now you can go'.

 

Jared twined their fingers together and all Jensen could do was pray, pray that Jared wasn't pretending, pray that Jared loved him as much as he loved the taller man, and pray, that when the time came, Jared wouldn't just let him walk out of his life.


	8. Chapter 8

  
Author's notes: Jared takes Jensen to meet his dad and then Jensen helps Jared relax :D  


* * *

Chapter 8:

 

 

Jensen fidgeted in his chair as he sat next to Jared in the office of Gerry Padalecki, he was a bundle of nerves like you wouldn't believe.

 

Jared had taken him here to meet his father and Jensen knew that he shouldn't be nervous but this was Jared's father, Jared adored and respected this man and so Jensen really wanted Gerry to like him because Jared had grown on him and he wanted for at least one of Jared's parents to be ok with him.

 

Jared smiled and laced their fingers together “calm down” he said as he eyed the nervous man “you have nothing to worry about, my dad's a great judge of character and he's gonna see you for what you are in a second”.

 

Jensen didn't know if that was a thing to be so joyous about and Jared chuckled “Jen, he's gonna see within moments what a wonderful, friendly and honest person you are, don't worry”.

 

The door to the office opened and a tall man with greying hair and a friendly smile “Jared” he said happily as he pulled his son in for a hug “good to see you again”.

 

Jared smiled and hugged his father back “Dad” he said “you look good” and Gerry laughed “I lost a few pounds after your mother put me on that new diet, thanks son”.

 

Jensen shrank as Gerry aimed his attention to him and he gave an uncomfortable smile “and this must be Jensen” Gerry said and smiled at the younger man as he held out his hand for Jensen to shake.

 

“yes, sir” Jensen said as he took the offered hand “it's good to meet you, Jared has told me a lot about you”.

 

Gerry smiled and motioned for them to sit down “Jared has been telling me a lot about you too, Jensen” and he grinned at Jensen “it's good to see my son so happy” and he paused for a moment “I would however like to apologise for the way my wife has been behaving towards you”.

 

Jensen shook his head “no, she's just protective of her son, I get that” but Gerry shook his head “she's protective of her reputation and sometimes that conflicts with her common sense, but you should just ignore her moods, we do too and most of the time she's a delight to be around” Gerry chuckled “unless she get it in her head that she is right and we are wrong”.

 

Jared laughed softly “I already told him not to take shit from her... or Genevieve for that matter” and a frown appeared on Gerry's face “that girl still hanging around?” he asked and Jared nodded “unfortunately she is, but Jensen can handle her just fine” and Jared shot Jensen a quick smile.

 

They talked for a little while and Jensen found that he really liked Jared's father, he was friendly and understanding and had the same sense of humour as Jared, he could definitely see why Jared grew up to be such a wonderful man.

 

“Well, Jensen” Gerry said as Jensen and Jared said they goodbyes “It was a pleasure to meet you and I hope we'll be seeing a lot more of you in the future”.

 

Jensen smiled and shook Gerry's hand “thank you sir, it was good to meet you to” and he looked back at Jared who had a big smile on his face.

 

Jared led Jensen to the elevator and they stepped inside “told you” Jared said as he laced their fingers together once more “he likes you, just like I knew he would”.

 

Jensen nodded and smiled up at the taller man “he's real nice” he said and sighed softly as Jared bent down to place a light kiss on his lips.

 

“So” Jared said as they got out of the elevator and made their way to Jared's car “I have the entire day off, what about you?”.

 

Jensen sighed and grunted “I'm on duty at the parlour” he said and Jared smiled mischievously “so, do you have room for a customer” he said and Jensen's eyes lit up “for you.. always, maybe if you're a good boy, I'll give you one with a happy ending” and he chuckled “a one time special, so to speak”.

 

Jared grinned and set course to the massage parlour “you know, we've been living together for a month and a half and I've never had a massage from you, it's way over due” he said and laughed.

 

Jared parked the car and followed Jensen into the cosy looking building “this looks great” he said as he looked around the stylish but warmly decorated reception area and he grabbed a flyer from the counter.

 

Jensen led him to one of the rooms and told Jared to strip and wrap a towel around his waist “they're over there” and he pointed at a stack of fluffy, white towels.

 

Jared did as Jensen told and laid down on his stomach as he watched Jensen grab a few bottles and extra towels.

 

“So” Jensen said as he poured a little oil into the palm of his hands “just relax and let me do my job”.

 

Jensen rubbed his hands together to warm the oil and placed them on Jared's shoulders, he revelled in the feel of those powerful muscles beneath his hands, all soft and warm and plaint to his touch.

 

Jared groaned as Jensen firmly kneaded the muscles “this oil smells nice, what is it?” Jared asked as he noticed the sweet scent wafting around him.

 

Jensen chuckled and poured some more onto Jared's skin “it's from my private stash, I rarely use it” he said secretively.

 

Jared let it go and just relaxed into the supple movements of Jensen's hands “this feels amazing, I'm totally thinking of hiring you to be my personal massage therapist, we'll meet every time my mother has one of her moods” and Jared snickered “I could use some relaxation after those encounters”.

 

Jensen smiled, flattered that Jared thought he was a good massager “I'm glad you like it” Jensen said and he drizzled some more oil onto Jared's back.

 

Jared jumped a little at the cold sensation and Jensen chuckles “ease up” he said and he started working the oil into Jared's skin.

 

Jensen moved down to Jared's legs, giving them the same treatment, pouring oil and then kneading and moulding the muscles until Jared was just a pile of goo on his table.

 

Jared moaned as Jensen kneaded the small of his back “you are a god” he muttered sleepily “and we should all worship your feet.... well, hands, in this case”.

 

Jensen chuckled at Jared's mumbles and started trailing kisses along Jared's spine.

 

All of a sudden Jared was wide awake and completely focused on Jensen's mouth on his skin “doesn't that shit taste awful” he said, indicating the oil that was coating his skin.

 

Jensen smiled and leaned towards Jared's head “taste” he said and Jared accepted the kiss eagerly, surprised to taste a sweet sensation on Jensen's lips and he smirked “the oil” he said “it's flavoured”.

 

Jensen chuckled and nodded his head “this is the first time I've used it” he said “do you like it?” and chuckled at Jared's satisfied groan “love it... love the fact that I can be your guinea pig for things like this”.

 

Jensen smiled and lifted Jared's towel and poured some oil on Jared's ass “you taste amazing without the oil” Jensen said as he rubbed the slippery substance onto Jared's ass “but this stuff gives you a sweetness.... taste so good”.

 

Jared could do nothing but moan and sigh under the onslaught of Jensen's talented fingers and lips as he nipped and sucked on the soft cheeks of his ass “yeah” Jared muttered “I'm definitely employing you as my personal masseuse, I'm a jealous guy, I want to be the only one to have your hands on me like this”.

 

Jensen smiled and motioned for Jared to turn around so he was laying on his back “trust me” Jensen said as he placed the towel back over Jared's lap “you are the first person ever to get a treatment like this”.

 

Jared's eyes were closed and Jensen saw a smug smile appear on Jared's face “good” Jared said as Jensen's hands went back to work on the front of his legs “you're mine and I don't share well”.

 

Jensen smiled softly and wished Jared would mean those words, that he really wanted Jensen for himself and not just for the period of three months, but for ever, the rest of his life.

 

Jensen knew he was being sappy and sentimental, be he couldn't help it, Jared was amazing and everything he had ever wanted in a man, kind, gentle, funny.

 

Jensen slipped his hands higher and started kneading Jared's stomach and pec's “you're so beautiful” Jensen said as his movements turned from kneading into petting and stroking “it's not everyday I get a person a gorgeous as you on my table you know”.

 

Jared opened his eyes and smiled as Jensen ran his hands all over his chest and stomach, waking the butterflies he always felt when Jensen was near.

 

Jensen poured some more oil onto Jared's chest and let his hands wander, massaging completely forgotten as his hands felt the muscles move beneath silken skin “so strong” Jensen muttered “so damn pliant and soft”.

 

Jared sat up and grabbed the back of Jensen's neck “how am I supposed to concentrate on the massage when you keep saying things like that to me” and he pulled Jensen in for a slow kiss, their tongues dancing slowly and Jared felt Jensen's hands glide along his slippery chest.

 

“Hey” Jared said and he lifted Jensen's head “I want you to know” and he paused for a moment as he looked into expecting green eyes “” I want you to know that I like you, that I'm doing all this, the touching, the kissing.... because I want to... with you, not because you're......... convenient”.

 

Jensen smiled and sighed happily “me too” he said “I mean, I'm doing this because I like you too, not because of money or status or anything, but because I want to do all that with you”.

 

Jared smiled and he pulled Jensen to stand between his legs, his waist miraculously still covered by the towel “I'd like to...” Jared blushed as he was afraid of Jensen's reaction “I'd like to take you on a real date, like to the movies of something”.

 

Jensen smiled and raised his arms to rest them on Jared's shoulders as he shyly looking into the other man's eyes “yeah” he whispered “I think I'd like that”.

 

Jared smiled blindingly and ducked his head to press his lips to Jensen's soft mouth and he smiled into the kiss when he tasted Jensen and the sweet flavour of the oil “I'm seriously developing an flavoured oil kink right now” Jared teased as he licked along the lines of Jensen's lips.

 

Jensen chuckled against Jared's mouth and they just stood there, arms wrapped around each other and occasionally placing soft little licks and kisses on the others mouth and Jensen couldn't believe his luck.

 

Jensen smiled into the soft kisses and tangled his fingers in Jared's mussed up hair, Jared hadn;t said that he loved him or that he even was in love with him but at least he liked Jensen, he wasn't doing this because Jensen was there, because he was in the right place at the right time.

 

Jensen traced the lines of Jared's face and smiled at the content look on the younger man's face “you have amazing hands, you know that” Jared whispered, afraid to break the spell if he talked too loud “I come home from work, all stressed out and all you have to do is touch me and the tension just melts away”.

 

Jensen chuckled and kissed Jared's jaw “I did study for that, you know” he said but Jared shook his head “no” he said “that's not what I meant, it's not in the way you touch me, just the fact that you touch me, you're fingers just drain all tension and.... and I'm sounding like a total moron right now” and he groaned softly.

 

Jensen laughed softly and shook his head gently “nah” he said and he traced Jared's brow to chase away the wrinkles that had appeared “a little sappy, maybe, but kinda cute, I'm glad I have that effect on you”.

 

Jared smiled, grabbed the back of Jensen's neck and pulled him in for a possessive kiss, all lips teeth and tongue as he claimed Jensen's mouth as his own.

 

There was a knock on the door and Jensen pulled away quickly “come in” he said as he moved away from Jared.

 

A plump woman entered and looked at Jensen “are you finished, we need the room” she said and Jensen nodded “yeah, we're done here”.

 

The woman shut the door behind her and Jensen handed Jared his clothing “come on” he said smiling “I'll buy you lunch”.

 

Jared smiled and slipped into his clothing “food sounds good” he said as he wrapped his arms around Jensen, pressing his body flush against the older man's back “but that's not the only thing I'm hungry for right now” and he playfully sank his teeth down in Jensen's shoulder.

 

Jensen laughed and reached back to wrap his hand around Jared's nape “easy, tiger” he said “food first, fun later”.

 

Jared pouted mockingly and spun Jensen around “you horrible tease, you” he joked and nipped at Jensen's ear “I should punish you for that” and he smirked “maybe I should throw you across my knee and spank you”.

 

Jensen laughed and pushed Jared away from him “not it you value you're life” he joked and slapped Jared's ass on the way out of the room “now, get a move on, spanky”.

 

Jared growled playfully and followed Jensen “and if I promise to soothe the sting with my tongue, huh” Jared said and Jensen flushed red “kidding” Jared laughed and kissed Jensen's cheek “so gullible” he said warmly “cute, but gullible”.

 

Jensen smirked and stuck out his tongue “be nice” he warned “or you're sleeping with the dogs tonight”.

 

Jared laughed loudly and smirked as they passed the plump woman in the reception area “it was the best massage ever” he said and smiled teasingly at Jensen “this man has magic fingers”.

 

Jensen followed a chuckling Jared outside and whacked him upside the head when they got to the car “that was my boss you dumb ass” he laughed “what is she gonna think”.

 

Jared smiled and opened the door for Jensen “she's probably gonna be pissed that she didn't have a camera set up in that room” he replied.

 

Jensen smirked and looked at Jared “who says there wasn't a camera in that room” he said and Jared paled.

 

Jensen laughed and pushed him away smiling “now who's the gullible one”.

 

Jared laughed and got into the car “you sneaky little..” and he leaned over to kiss those plush lips, making Jensen giggle, and fuck if that wasn't the best thing he's ever heard in his life.

 

Jared set course to a small bistro downtown and parked the car a couple of blocks away “the weather is great, I thought we could walk there” Jared said as he got out of the car.

 

Jensen nodded and smiled when Jared once again laced their fingers together as they walked towards the bistro “I really like holding your hand” Jared said out of nowhere and Jensen smiled “I figured as much”.

 

Jared laughed softly and wrapped an arm around Jensen's waist and stuck his hand in Jensen's back pocket “I like this too” and he mischievously smiled down at Jensen “My hand is very fond of your ass, as is the rest of me”.

 

Jensen giggled again and Jared just stared at the older man, never in his life had he thought he would find it sexy and cute when a man would giggle, but Jensen's giggle wasn't like anything he's ever heard, it was all sweet and husky and it made his skin heat up every time he heard it.

 

“I think I'm getting addicted to that cute little giggle of yours” Jared said as he pulled a chair back so Jensen could sit down.

 

Jensen blushed and ducked his head “I don't giggle he said and Jared laughed in response “sorry babe” he said “you definitely giggle”.

 

Jensen glared at him and the waiter cleared his throat “are you gentlemen ready to order?” he asked and Jared chuckled “yeah, we are”.

 

They both ordered lunch and Jared kept teasing Jensen playfully about his giggle, at one point Jensen leaned over and told Jared that if he mentioned his giggle one more time he wouldn't suck Jared off for at least a week.

 

That got Jared to shut up because no matter how much he liked to tease Jensen, the sight of that plump mouth stretched around his cock wasn't something he was willing to risk loosing for a whole week.

 

Jensen smiled smugly and took a sip from his soda “well” he said “I guess I just found the best way to keep you in line” he joked “just threaten with abstinence, hmmm” he pondered jokingly “should remember this the next time I want to go to Burger king and you insist on McDonalds”.

 

Jared laughed and ignored the annoyed look of the people at the table next to them “we should make a wager on it sometime” Jared suggested smiling “See how long you can last, resisting my charms when I try my best to..... persuade you to join in”.

 

Jensen shivered at the heated look in Jared's eyes and grinned “maybe we should, and the winner gets a blow job”.

 

Jared frowned “that's not fair” he said “I love sucking you off, I might just throw the game” and he winked at the older man.


	9. Chapter 9

  
Author's notes: the road of life is full of potholes  


* * *

Chapter 9:

 

 

Next week was the beginning of the third month, the last month he was being paid to be with Jared and Jensen was afraid, afraid of what Jared would do, of what would happed between them.

 

Jensen had no intentions quitting his job, he couldn't, he needed the money and he refused to life off of Sandy or Jared.

 

Jensen's eyes watched as Jared moved around the dance floor with a small, blond woman wearing a blue dress, yet another function and Jared was being pestered by his mother to dance with every available woman in the damn room.

 

“You little whore” Jensen's head jerked at the hissed words to look at the woman who sat down next to him.

 

Patricia Padalecki had a smile worthy of a Cheshire cat on her face and she was sipping his champagne with a satisfied look in her eyes “you really didn't think that we wouldn't find out, did you?” she asked and Jensen stilled in his seat.

 

Jensen's eyes flew over the dance floor searching for Jared, willing him to see Jensen was being plagued by Patricia and come to the rescue.

 

He knew it was silly, he was a grown men who was very capable of handling himself, but the elderly woman had a way about her that made him feel like the moth worthless person in the world and all his confidence flew out the window.

 

“You see” Patricia continued “I had a P. I look into your past and lookie what we found” and she placed a flyer of DreamDate in front of him.

 

Jensen's breath stopped and he looked at her, a smile of victory crawling across her face at Jensen's distraught look “oh, you don't like us knowing” she mocked as she carefully folded the flyer and tucked it in her purse.

 

Jensen's eyes skidded across the room “oh sweety, don't look for Jared, I believe he just took Katie to the balcony” and Jensen swore he could almost hear a evil cackle as she said that.

 

“I knew my son had better taste that this” she said, lightly as if they were talking about the weather “he's just fucking you” and she smirked “I knew he wouldn't give up the inheritance” she said.

 

Jensen frowned “what?” he asked perplexed “Inheritance” she repeated gleefully “his grandfather put up a trust that he would come into the day he got married” she chuckled “and as far as I know, gay marriage is still illegal in the US of A”.

 

Jensen paled and turned his head, not wanting the woman to see the tears about to spill “yeah, well” he said, voice cold and distant “he's just a customer, nothing more, like you said, he's paying for me and when the term is up, I'll be gone so you have nothing to fear”.

 

Jensen got up and walked to the other end of the room, acting as if he was getting a drink while really all he wanted to do was get away from that evil woman.

 

His eyes widened as he saw Jared come back from the balcony, his arm wrapped around a petite blond and they were laughing and smiling.

 

He felt his chest tighten as he watched Jared peck the girl on the lips and the smiled they exchanged.

 

Jensen poured himself a glass of punch and tried to not let the tears escape his eyes, he knew it had been to good to be true, even though he always said that he wasn't Julia Roberts and he didn't need a Richard Gere..... somehow Jared had started that little flame of hope deep in his chest, that flame that said that maybe he was meant to be happy too.

 

He stiffened when he felt a hand on the small of his back “Hay, babe” Jared spoke softly in his ear and for the first time, Jensen wished Jared had never walked into his life.

 

Jared frowned when Jensen pulled away “hay, what's wrong?” he asked as he tried to pull Jensen in closer.

 

“Your mother knows” Jensen said as he poured another glass for himself.

 

Jared raised a brow “know's what?” he asked as he grabbed a glass of champagne for himself.

 

Jensen looked Jared in the eyes and grimaced “she know's what I do for a living, that I'm a wh... male escort”.

 

Jared's eyes widened and he sat the glass down “how the hell did she find out, fuck now the entire thing was for nothing”.

 

Jensen felt his heart ache at those words and knew Jared's mother had been right “yeah, I guess so” he choked out.

 

Jared patted Jensen's shoulder “how bout you go back to the house, I'm gonna talk to my mom for a while and be home in a few, ok” he said as he gently pushed Jensen towards the door.

 

Jensen hurried outside and when he was safely seated in the limo he let out his tears, he drew his knees up to his chest and let the tears fall.

 

He knew he shouldn't have let Jared in, that he was just going to get hurt and dumped after Jared was through with him, damn those stupid movies that gave people like him hope for a happy ending.

 

He thanked the driver and got out of the car, he hurried inside and went to his room, the one he didn't share with Jared, he looked around and cursed himself again for being stupid enough to fall in love with Jared.

 

He made a quick phone call and threw his phone on the bed, cursing softly at his stupid hopeful heart.

 

He grabbed his suitcases from the closet and started packing, throwing all his stuff into the large cases as he scoured Jared's bedroom for anything he might have left there.

 

His tears slowly drying while he was packing his entire life back into the suitcases, his fingers lovingly caressing the post-its that Jared hat left him throughout their.... he didn't even know how to call it anymore.

 

Jared never loved him, he had a fucking trust waiting for him when he got married, did Jensen really expect him to drop a perfect life and millions of dollars down the drain for little old Jensen.

 

He stared at the bed he had shared with Jared for the past couple of weeks and realised he didn't expect Jared to do that.... but he had wished it with all his heart.

 

He heard the front door open and close and heard Jared's voice call out to him, once more, he would allow himself to be loved by Jared, once more and then he would leave, he would take the money and go home, to Sandy.

 

Jensen walked out into the living room and saw Jared placing his suit jacket on the arm of the sofa “hey” he said softly as he walked over towards the tall man.

 

Jared smiled and wrapped Jensen up in his arms “hey sexy” he said as he looked at Jensen dressed in slacks and his shirt unbuttoned “you look comfy” and he nuzzled the other mans's neck : but not comfy enough, lets fix that” and he slid Jensen's shirt off his arms.

 

Jensen allowed Jared to take off his clothes and he did the same to Jared, his eyes sliding across tones muscles and tanned skin for the last time.

 

There was an urgency to Jensen's touch, he grabbed Jared wherever he could, allowing his hands to map out Jared's soft skin, while Jared's mouth sucked marks into his neck “I was watching you in that suit” Jared spoke softly “and this was all I could think of”.

 

Jared grabbed Jensen and he sat back on the couch, pulling Jensen into his lap “you looked so amazing, all dressed up” and he sucked lightly at Jensen's pulse point “never seen anything so beautiful in my life”.

 

Jensen closed his eyes as Jared's words drifted towards him and part of him wished Jared wouldn't say those things, because they made it even harder, and the other part never wanted Jared to stop, because he knew that he wouldn't hear those words for a very long time.

 

Jensen knew that after Jared it was back to ugly middle aged men and women who wanted to show him off, who wanted to let the world know that they might be old but could still hook a pretty thing like Jensen.

 

Jensen's hands slipped down and he undid Jared's belt “come on” he whispered hotly into Jared's ear “don't make me wait”.

 

Jared chuckled and set Jensen aside for a moment so he could take off the remainder of his clothes “come here” Jared muttered when he was done and pulled Jensen back into his lap, so the older man was straddling him.

 

Jensen leaned back and fished a bottle of tube from the little drawer in the coffee table “Jared” he pleaded “please, I want you in me”.

 

Jared groaned and licked at Jensen's nipples “slow, baby” he said as he alternated between the hard peaks “we're gonna do this slow and sweet” and he licked Jensen's ear “so sweet” he whispered.

 

Jensen moaned because he didn't want Jared to do sweet, he wanted it to be rough and fast, it would be easier to leave if it was rough, but when Jared went all gentle and sweet on him it made it even harder.

 

Jensen mewled as Jared cupped his ass and spread his cheeks, loving the way Jared knew just how to handle him, how to touch him to make him crazy, make him explode with emotions and feelings.

 

When Jared uncapped the lube Jensen nearly jumped out of his skin with anticipation, wanting Jared's fingers and then that huge cock slamming into him, taking him and marking him inside.

 

He twisted and moaned in Jared's arms when he felt a lube slicked finger press against his hole, gripping Jared's head and pulling him in for a fierce kiss, nearly moaning in frustration when Jared turned the kiss loving and soft, licking gently into Jensen's mouth.

 

Desire surged through Jensen's body when Jared finally pressed his finger into him, slipping in and out of his tight hole as the lube slicked the way, quickly followed by a second and third digit.

 

Jensen growled as Jared stopped and pulled his fingers away “what the hell are you doing?” Jensen asked as he sank his teeth into Jared's neck “don't fucking stop now”.

 

Jared chuckled at Jensen's impatience and stood up “we're taking this someplace else” he said and he pulled Jensen up “I think the first time I mentioned I wasn't going to fuck you on the counter” he said and pulled Jensen with him towards the kitchen.

 

Realisation dawned on Jensen and he got impossibly harder as Jared pushed him up against the counter, the cold marble against his chest when Jared pressed him down.

 

“Ohh” Jared said appreciatively as he looked at Jensen, spread out before him, legs wide and ass canted up as an offering “I'm so going to enjoy this” he muttered and nipped at the soft flesh of Jensen's ass.

 

Jensen keened as Jared slipped three fingers back in and twisted them around to find that one spot that would make him see stars, crying out when Jared's clever fingers found what they were looking for.

 

Jared added some more lube to his fingers and thrust them in as deep as they would go while Jensen moaned and pushed his hips back towards those long fingers.

 

Jensen never enjoyed fingering as much as when Jared did it, with those thick long fingers it felt like someone was fucking him deep and hard, those fingers pushing against his prostate ever so often making Jensen cry out in pleasure.

 

Jensen felt Jared's hands turn him around and he obeyed without hesitating, howling in pleasure as Jared's hot mouth closed over the head of his cock, while the fingers up his tight ass never ceased to move.

 

Jensen twisted his hands in Jared's hair and guided him up and down his cock, enjoying the sight of that pretty mouth stretched around his dick.

 

A bitter sweet feeling came over Jensen as he realised that this was the last time he would ever have Jared like this, after tonight they would both go their separate ways and never see each other again.

 

Jensen felt Jared get to his feet and he turned around eagerly, wanting Jared's cock in him sooner rather than later.

 

Jensen heard the lube again and knew that Jared was slicking up his cock, his skin humming with anticipation at that thick length pressing into him.

 

Mewling as he felt the thick cock of Jared's dick press softly against his opening, Jensen pushed back to get it in but Jared wouldn't have it “no” Jared muttered “I said slow, sweet and slow” and he proceeded to push in with a pace that made Jensen want to scream out loud.

 

Jensen felt Jared's balls his hit thighs and sighed as Jared was finally buried inside him “about goddamn time” Jensen growled as he reached back to grab Jared's neck.

 

Jared chuckled and tilted Jensen's head back for a kiss, licking ad sucking at Jensen's plush bottom lips “god, you feel so good, baby” Jared muttered as he slowly started to thrust into Jensen.

 

Jensen didn't know what to do or think as Jared took him at a slow pace, they never did it like this, it wasn't hardcore fucking all the time but Jared had never taken him with such gentle ease and it made his heart ache.

 

“What the” Jensen protested when Jared pulled out and spun him around “I don't like it like this” Jared said and Jensen looked at him as if he were crazy “are you fucking kidding me?” he asked the taller man.

 

Jared frowned and shook his head “I don't like not being able to look at your face, I wanna see what's going on in that head of yours”.

 

Jared lifted Jensen onto the counter and pulled him so his hips were dangling over the edge, Jensen caught on to the idea and spread his legs, wrapping them around Jared's waist “good boy” Jared muttered and thrust back into Jensen.

 

Jensen let out a cry as this position had Jared's cock hitting his prostate dead on with every thrust “fuck, you're going to kill me” Jensen muttered as Jared thrust in slow and hard, hitting that spot over and over again.

 

Jared felt the tingle at the base of his spine and grabbed Jensen's cock “gonna come with me baby” Jared muttered as he jerked Jensen off in time with his thrusts.

 

Jensen muttered nonsensically as the pleasure was getting to be to much and he just nodded his head as keens and cries tore from his throat.

 

Jared had one hand on Jensen's cock and the other was gripping his hip as he started picking up the pace “come on baby” he muttered as he stroked the skin of Jensen's hip with his thumb “wanna feel that hot little ass squeeze around me, feel you some as I fuck you, come all over my hand”.

 

Jensen growled and felt his balls draw up high as his cock spurted his come all over Jared's hand and his own stomach.

 

Jared let out a cry as he came, his hot seed spilling into Jensen's spasming ass, milking his cock dry of every drop.

 

Jared sank down onto Jensen's body, sated and spent as he rained soft kisses down onto damp skin “damn, baby” Jared muttered as he pulled Jensen to his feet and ran his hands along Jensen's naked back.

 

Jensen looked up at the tall man and he felt his heart sink, how could he leave him, Jared was everything he ever wanted and so much more.

 

Then Patricia's words danced around in his head and a cold determination swept over him, he pushed Jared off and walked to the couch to get his clothes “Jen” he heard Jared's voice “are you ok?”.

 

Jensen pulled his clothes back on and stared coldly at Jared “I called Sam and had her cancel the contract” he said and Jared blinked “You won't have to pay for the third month”.

 

Jared frowned and grabbed Jensen's arm “what” he said as he spun the shorter man around “what the hell is this about, is this about my mother?”.

 

Jensen shook his head “no, Jared” he said “this is about the fact that it's no longer necessary for me to be here, we were together to fool your mother, she knows, hence no need to fake it anymore”.

 

“Fake” Jared was getting angry now “sure as fuck didn't feel like you were faking a few minutes ago”.

 

Jensen grimaced “that was just sex, Jared” he said “you paid me for my services and you're hot, so how could I not want to fuck you” and he shrugged his shoulders “don't fool yourself Jared, I like you but what we had was a contract and sex”.

 

Jared growled and grabbed Jensen's shirt “fuck that Jensen, you're just gonna take the money and leave” he raised a brow “just like that”.

 

Jensen dragged his suitcases from his room and Jared grew silent “you're just gonna leave?” he asked “so it was about the money”.

 

Jensen laughed and looked at Jared “of course it was about the money, it's my fucking JOB Jared” he said incredulously “you came to me, you HIRED me, don't look at me as the bad guy”.

 

Jared's eyes hardened “wait here” he said and walked to the study, Jensen waited impatiently, now it was over he just wanted to get the fuck out of there.

 

“Here” Jared said and handed him an envelope “this is what I owe you”.

 

Jensen took the package and stuffed it in his pocket “thanks” he said and he opened the door, a cab already waiting “it was nice knowing you Jared”.

 

Jensen got into the cab and had to restrain from breaking down, he didn't want to leave, he wanted Jared to take him into those impossibly strong arms and chase all bad things away, but he knew he couldn't allow Jared to hurt him, not like Brian had, all those years ago.

 

Brian had even claimed to love him, but Jensen had found out quickly what Brian's definition of love was, and it was rather different than Jensen's.

 

He refused to be used like that again by a rich guy who happened to treat him nice, he had thought Jared was different, but after what Jared had said, he knew Jared was just like the rest, he had even said it had all been for nothing.

 

Jensen refused to look back and ordered the cab to his place, silent tears dripping from his eyes, as he could still feel Jared's hands on his body, still feel the hot kisses on his mouth, hell his ass was still loose and slick from the fucking a few minutes earlier.

 

He was glad he had his car in the shop, saved him the trouble of loading his suitcases in front of Jared and made sure he was able to do a clean exit.

 

The cabbie helped him unload and he dragged his suitcases up to the apartment he shared with Sandy.

 

His friend came out of her room and took one look at him before she had him wrapped up in her embrace, her tiny frame hugging him close while he sobbed for things he wanted but could never have.


	10. Chapter 10

  
Author's notes: Jared confronts his mother and we learn a little bit more about Jensen outside of DreamDate  


* * *

Chapter 10:

 

 

Jared cursed as he threw his phone on his desk without bothering to put it in the cradle “Fuck!” he yelled frustrated, it had been a week since Jensen had packed his bags and walked out of his life, not once looking back and Jared couldn't get the older man off his mind.

 

Alona came bursting through the door “Jared” she said panicked “are you ok” and she took in the disaster that was his office.

 

“He won't fucking talk to me” Jared said exasperated as he buried his face in his hands “I tried everything, I called his apartment, his cell, the fucking escort service” and he sighed “they just keep on telling me that 'Mr Ackles is not available for you at the moment”.

 

Alona sat down on the edge of the desk and ran her fingers soothingly through his hair “not available for ME” he groaned “I even went by the goddamn apartment a few times and all I get is 5 feet of pissed off revenge Barbie, telling me to fuck off”.

 

Jared sank back into the supple leather of his chair “I need to talk to him, I..... fuck I love him and I need him to know”.

 

Alona sighed and traced his jaw with her finger, tipping his face to meet his eyes “go talk to your mother” she said “she put a PI on his case, she should have some information on how to get in touch with him”.

 

Jared's eyes widened “she did fucking WHAT” he said and Alona paled “oh, I thought you knew” and she fumbled with a stapler “me and my big mouth” she muttered.

 

Jared was up and out of the office within seconds, Alona hot on his tail “Jared” she pleaded “Jared, don't do anything stupid, ok” she said.

 

Jared grimaced and pressed the button for the elevator up to his fathers office “the only stupid thing I ever did was allow him to get in that fucking cab” Alona didn't even need to ask who 'him' was.

 

Alona rode up with Jared and tried to get him to change his mind about confronting his father with his mothers actions “Jared, think for a second, she is your mother, she just wants the best for you”.

 

Jared growled and got out of the elevator “once she did, but if she even took the goddamn time to LOOK at me the past few weeks she would have noticed that he makes me the happiest I've ever been”.

 

He stormed into his fathers office, not caring that he was in a meeting with the new accountant “Dad” he demanded “I need to talk to you, right now”.

 

Gerry Padalecki nodded and stood up “Steven” he said “thank you for this information, I will take it into account and I will contact you no later than tomorrow”.

 

The accountant stood up and hurriedly left the office of the older man “Mr Padalecki” he greeted Jared as he passed the heir.

 

Jared nodded absentmindedly and started pacing the room “Jared, please sit down, you're making me dizzy” Gerry said warmly as he motioned to the leather recliner.

 

Gerry nodded smiling to Alona “it's ok Alona, thank you, I think Jared needs to vent a little”.

 

Alona smiled and giggled “you have no idea” she said and she silently closed the door behind her and went back down to Jared's department floor.

 

Jared sat down, his face all screwed up in anger as he bounced his feet up and down “Did you know?” he demanded “tell me you didn't fucking knew?!”.

 

Gerry frowned and sat down across from Jared “calm down son” he said “tell me what this commotion is all about”.

 

Jared sighed and told his father the entire story, about how Jensen was an escort but how Jared had fallen head over heels with him but to stupid to actually let Jensen in on that little fact, about how Patricia had found out and Jensen had left without explaining why and didn't return his calls.

 

Gerry frowned and grabbed a folder “My accountant actually just notified me of a large sum of money being wired to an unknown account” he said as he leafed through the folder “I suppose that hiring a PI would cost somewhere similar to this amount” and he showed Jared the folder.

 

Jared leafed through it and raised his brow “so you really didn't have anything to do with it?” he asked and Gerry shook his head “who you date is your business, Jared” he spoke “I wouldn't hire a man to dive into a boy or girlfriends history”.

 

Jared sighed relieved “I need you to help me get the files from mother” Jared said “I want everything she has on Jensen, I want all copies and I want them burned” he demanded.

 

Gerry nodded and made some notes in his planner “you're mother and I would like to have you over for dinner tonight, you can leave with all the information”.

 

Jared nodded satisfied and stood up “thanks, dad” he said as he walked over to the door “Jared” his dad stopped his, sounding serious “are you sure about this young man?” he asked.

 

Jared thought for a moment and nodded smiling “never been so sure in my life” he said “he's it, Dad”.

 

Gerry smiled and threw Jared a wink “you're a Padalecki, Son” he said “we don't stop until we have what we want, if this man is who you want, then stop at nothing”.

 

Jared smiled and opened the door “don't worry dad” he said as he stepped through “I'm not letting him go this easily”.

 

Jared took the elevator down and tried to get Jensen's smile out of his head.

 

*********

 

Jensen looked up as Sam walked up to him and sat down next to him “Jensen” she said “not to criticise you or anything, but we have been getting some complaints about you”.

 

Jensen lifted his brow in half interest “seems that the last few clients you took out weren't all that satisfied”.

 

Jensen snorted “it's not my job, I'm just there to look pretty” he said snarky and Sam sighed “Jen, tell me what's wrong” she said “you haven't been yourself lately”.

 

Jensen turned away from her and tried not to let his feelings show “it won't happen again, I've just been tired, can I go now, I have an important date” he said.

 

Sam frowned but let him go none the less “just remember you have a gala tomorrow night, ok” she reminded him.

 

Jensen nodded and hurried out of the building he was slowly but surely starting to detest.

 

He drove over to the nursing home and parked the car in a spot close to the entrance, he took a few deep breaths and got out of the car.

 

“I'm here for Susan Ackles” he told the lady behind the counter “is she in her usual spot?” he asked.

 

The nurse smiled and nodded “yes sir” she said and she typed on her computer “and we got the payment sir, you are good for the rest of the year”.

 

Jensen smiled, happy that the money had arrived and that his Nana would be comfortable at least till the end of the year “thank you, and thank you for giving me an extension on the payment”.

 

He left the station and made his way to the garden where he found his grandmother sitting near the small pond, feeding the ducks with pieces of left over bread “Nana Sue” he said as he kissed her cheek.

 

The elderly woman smiled happily and pinched his cheek “ooh, Jensen, my dear boy” she sighed “wonderful to see you again, I missed you last week”.

 

He looked guilty and ducked his head “sorry Nana” he said “I had some business to take care of so I had to skip our weekly date”.

 

Susan smiled and motioned for him to sit down on the bench”just happy you could make it this time sweetie” she said as she threw the last couple of pieces of bread into the water.

 

Jensen smiled at the elderly woman, his Nana was the one who practically raised him highhandedly and when she threw out her back he hadn't known what to do.

 

He had started with the agency because he needed money to pay for her stay at the nursing home, it was expensive as it was one of the more luxury homes with better care but he couldn't stomach putting his beloved Nana in a rundown home with bad help.

 

He remembered the day Brian had walked into the agency looking for a long term escort, Jensen had fallen fast and hard for his first real client only to be left alone and with debts as Brian had made away with his heart and all his savings.

 

That had been the last time Jensen had ever allowed a client to worm his way into his heart, he couldn't afford to make the same mistake again, though he didn't think Jared would steal money but he did steal Jensen's heart and Jensen needed to be distant and cold if he were to do the escort thing.

 

Jensen sighed and looked out over the water, he couldn't afford to lose that job, he had someone that was completely dependent of him, she counted on him to keep her safe and comfortable, after everything she had done for him it was the least he could do.

 

Jensen sat there talking to his Nana for close to three hours, just going over the past few weeks and asking her how she had been, he was happy to hear that she was doing good and had even taken a few steps yesterday.

 

“Jensen” Susan said and she cupped his face “tell me what's wrong, dear” and she smiled softly “I know you, and this is you being sad and upset, tell me”.

 

Jensen sighed, he had managed to keep the conversation light and not involve Jared, but his Nana had eyes like a hawk and could see within moment if there was something wrong with him.

 

“Nothing important Nana, just broke up with my boyfriend” he said, he had told her about Jared, not the hired part, but how he was in love with him and how Jared treated him like no one else ever did.

 

Sue frowned “oh dear” she cooed “what happened” but Jensen just shook his head, indicating that he didn't want to talk about it.

 

sue let it go and grasped his hand “you will find happiness Jensen” she said “you are the most amazing person in the world, and you deserve so much more than just taking care of your sick Nana”.

 

Jensen frowned and kissed her cheek “you're the only woman I ever loved Nana” he said “I wouldn't trade you for anything in the world”.

 

She giggled and he pushed her to the building “time for me to go Nana” he said “I'm having dinner with Sandy, she's probably gonna kick my but for being so foolish again”.

 

Sue grabbed his hand and demanded his attention : there's nothing foolish about falling in love, Jensen” she said “if you and this man are meant to be, then it will all work out in the end”.

 

He kissed her cheek and bid her goodbye, she didn't, couldn't know what his life was like, she thought he owned a successful massage salon and that was where the money was coming from, she had no clue that he sold his company to the highest bidder.

 

****************

 

Jared walked into his parent mansion, there really was no other word for the gigantic house “Dad” he greeted his father with a hug “mother” and he just nodded at her.

 

Patricia had the decency to look a little ashamed but Jared couldn't find it in him to forgive her just yet, he wanted to know what she had said to Jensen that made the other man react so strongly.

 

They sat down at the dinner table and Jared couldn't wait any longer “what in the world were you thinking, mother” he accused “setting a PI after him”.

 

Patricia blushed “I.... I'm sorry” she said “there is no excuse for what I did, but I thought I was doing it for your best interest”.

 

Jared snorted and took a bite of perfectly cooked duck L' Orange, not even noticing the delicate taste on his tongue “bull, you did this because you couldn't stand for your perfect little son to be dating a man”.

 

Patricia stared at her plate, having had a firm talk to of her husband when he had gotten out of work she knew she had taken the whole 'protective mother' miles and miles to far.

 

“I want to know what you said to him at the party” Jared demanded as he took a sip of water “I want to know EXACTLY what it is that made him so upset”.

 

Patricia pulled a folder from underneath the table and handed it to Jared “I told him about your grandpa's trust, how you would only get it if you would marry, that's not a lie” she defended.

 

Jared huffed “that inheritance is hardly worth mentioning” Jared said “it's about the amount I make in a year and Granddad just did that to spite me”.

 

“That couldn't have been it, what else did you say?” Jared wanted to know everything, so he could find Jensen and explain everything to him “I want to know mother” he prompted as she stayed silent.

 

She sighed “I might have commented on how close you and Katie are and I might have called him...” she stilled knowing Jared would blow up at that confession.

 

Jared frowned and raised a brow “called him what?” he demanded as he shoved his plate aside.

 

Patricia ducked her head and whispered “I might have called him a whore”.

 

Jared stood up, shoving off so hard the chair he was sitting in flew back “you WHAT!” and he sat down as his father motioned for him to keep his cool.

 

“Well, he is, you know” she defended herself, knowing it probably wasn't the smartest thing to do “You paid for him, that's the definition, Jared”.

 

Jared growled low in his throat “he's an escort, he's not a whore, and if you ever talk about my boyfriend like that, I will never speak to you again”.

 

Patricia's eyes widened “Jared, look, I'm sorry for saying those things, but I won't change my mind” she said “I will not interfere like that ever again, you have my word, but I still find you to be worthy more than someone who's company you can rent”.

 

Jared fumed and got up off the table “that is your good right mother” he said cooly “but I'm getting him back and he's becoming a part of this family, I don't care what you say or think” he took a deep breath “I love this man and I will not tolerate such behaviour towards him in the future”.

 

Jared grabbed the folder and nodded to his father “thanks for dinner” he said and turned to his mother “I'm taking this, if anyone of your ignorant biased 'friends' ever finds out about this, you will not have heard the last of me mother, I love you... but right now, I don't like you very much”.

 

Jared nodded goodbye and walked out to his car, he drove home in record timing and sat down at his desk in his study.

 

He looked at the folder and placed it in front of him, it couldn't be too incriminating or else his mother would have taken more drastic actions.

 

He opened the folder and his eyes fell on a copy of a last notice for a nursing home, he read through it and then found he thought it to be to intimate and unfair to Jensen to read this.

 

He placed the folder in the trash can and threw a couple of lit matches on the paper, watching the flames he smiled, he counted on having the rest of his life to get Jensen to tell him in person all that was written in the file.


	11. Chapter 11

  
Author's notes: almost people  


* * *

Chapter 11:

 

 

The Sunflower nursing home, Jared looked at the large painted flower on the sign and parked his car, knowing he was at the right place.

 

He got out of the Bentley and locked the doors, setting the alarm.

 

He looked around and noticed the well kept lawn and front of the building, what looked like a fresh paint job on the doors and windows and the flowers in the garden.

 

He made his way into the reception area and walked over to the counter “Hello, I'm looking for a Mrs Susan Ackles” he said to the elder nurse behind the counter.

 

The woman looked up and smiled, obviously charmed by the well dressed, handsome young man in front of her “Who may I ask is calling?” she asked.

 

Jared smiled and told her his man, she lifted a brow as she recognised the last name but rang a room none the less.

 

“I think Mrs Susan is in the garden” she said “you should go check near the pond, she like's to feed the ducks”.

 

Jared nodded and smiled “thank you very much ma'am” he said and followed her directions to the small pond surrounded by large trees and lots of flowers.

 

There was a group of elderly women talking by the little water fountain and one of them fixed her gaze on him, he frowned as she raised her hand and motioned him to come closer.

 

“You” the elderly woman said “are Jared Padalecki” and she said goodbye to her friends as she rolled her wheelchair forward 'well boy” she said “don't let an old woman move herself, grab the handlebars”.

 

Jared chuckled and could see that this was definitely family of Jensen “Yes, Ma'am” he obeyed and pushed her away from the group.

 

“Over there” she pointed to a small bench by the water “we can sit down and have a little chat”.

 

Jared locked the chair and sat down on the bench, facing the elderly woman “Mrs Ackles” he started but she cut him off “please” she said “call me Sue, or Nana, Jensen liked to call me Nana”.

 

Jared smiled and nodded “Ok, Sue” he said “how about I wait with the Nana, until Jensen is ok with that, huh” and a smile crept up Sue's face.

 

“Speaking of my grandson” she said “he was here last week, told me the two of you broke up” and she took a sip from a bottle of water “now, I was surprised, you see” and she paused for a moment “Jensen had been telling me about you, and I had the feeling that he liked you very much and that the feeling was mutual”.

 

Jared sighed “what did he tell you about us?” he asked, something telling him that Sue didn't know about DreamDate.

 

She smiled “He told me how you came to his massage parlour and that you hit it off from the start, but your mother didn't approve of him” and she frowned “I would like to meet your mother, and then teach her some manners, my grandson is an amazing man, thanks to him I'm not wasting away in some hell hole that passes for a nursing home”.

 

Jared chuckled “Jensen works very hard for me and himself, I told him numerous times that I can stay somewhere less luxurious, but he insists” and a tear slipped down her cheek “he's the most beautiful person to ever walk this earth Jared” and she wiped at the tears “and no person, not even a rich stuck up socialite, should tell my grandson that he's not worth it”.

 

Jared reached out and stroked her cheek “I know” he said and smiled at her “and trust me when I say that I have spoken to her, and she will NEVER address him like that again”.

 

Sue gave him a watery smile and grabbed his cheek “he's all I have left” she whispered “I just want him to be happy”.

 

Jared squeezed her hand, he liked this woman and he could see where Jensen got his gentle nature from “I love your grandson, Mrs.... Sue, and I will do whatever it takes to get him back and spend the rest of my life showing him exactly how much”.

 

Sue smiled “How can I help?” and she took a sip “I will do whatever it takes to ensure my grandson's happiness, and I have a feeling that you play a very large part in that”.

 

Jared ducked his head “I don't know about that” he said “but we left things wrong, he left without me telling him that I love him... he deserves to know” and he took a breath “and I want to know if I have a chance with him”.

 

Sue chuckled “oh, Dear” she said “trust me, Jensen is completely smitten with you, but..... he just guards his heart very well, maybe a little too well” she said.

 

Jared frowned and looked at the woman “what happened?” he asked.

 

Sue sighed sadly “I don't know the entire story, but there was a man he met through work and he fell in love... then after a few months the man disappeared and took Jensen's heart and his savings with him”.

 

Jared fumed “name” he said “I want that son of a bitch's name” and Sue chuckled “he's long gone by now, sweetie” she said “but I'm sure he would appreciate the gesture”.

 

Jared looked at the older woman and smiled “I'm not like that, first, not to be stuck up or anything, but I have more money than I can spend in a lifetime” and she chuckled “I know, Jensen told me that you are a business man”.

 

He smiled “pretty much” he said “and...” but his phone cut him off, he grabbed the offending object from his pocket and gazed at the screen “I am very sorry Sue” he said “but I have to cut this short... may I visit you next week?” he asked.

 

She smiled and nodded “I think I would Like that, Jared” she said “and then we can come up with a plan to get you and my grandson back together”.

 

Jared grinned and nodded “I would really like that” and he stood up “now, excuse me as I go and stop my assistant from freaking out because he just lost us a 2 mil contract” and he winked at her.

 

Jared made his way to the car and was glad that he had decided to visit Jensen's grandma, he liked the older woman and he knew why Jensen wanted to take such good care of her.

 

***************

 

Jensen walked into the office of DreamDate and was immediately caught by Sam “Jen, I have a date for you tonight, high end Social function” she said and handed him a file “Older man, about forty, wants to show off a new boy toy for the crowd I guess he'll be here to pick you up in an hour”.

 

Jensen frowned and looked at the file, the man wasn't ugly in the least 'Jeffrey D. Morgan' it read and he was glad that at least he didn't have to go with an ugly man “specs?” he asked.

 

Sam smiled “business man, wants to be able to kiss you in public, want to do a little shocking of society I guess” she said “payout is ten grand plus expenses” and she chuckled “he says it's a one night thing, just for this evening and he will have you home after the party is through”.

 

Jensen nodded “yeah, ok” he said “he's picking me up here?” and Sam nodded “I have a tux in the back and you can shower there too” she said.

 

Jensen nodded and went into the back room, he saw the nice Dolce suit and prada shoes 'great' he thought 'a brand lover'.

 

He showered quickly and donned the clothing, it fit perfectly but Sam had all the sizes of her employees.

 

He put on the shoes and was just about done with his hair when he heard a knock at the door “Jen” Sam's voice spoke “he's here”.

 

Jensen sighed and walked out to the hall, the guy was quite handsome and Jensen didn't mind going on a date but he was dreading the kiss, he hadn't kissed anyone since Jared.

 

“Jensen” the man said and extended his hand “good to meet you, I'm Jeffrey Dean, call me JD” and they shook hands “Jensen” Jensen said “always Jensen”.

 

The man nodded and offered him his arm “shall we go?” he asked and Jensen nodded “Thank you” he said as he took the guys arm “Sam, I'll see you tomorrow”.

 

JD led Jensen out to a large white limo and Jensen frowned, not understanding people with white limo's, it reminded him about Jared, who had said that only people who wanted to show off drove around in white limo's.

 

Jensen got into the car and sat down and smiled at JD who sat down next to him “did Sam tell you about kissing?” JD asked and Jensen nodded “we should have a test run”.

 

Jensen thought about the time when he and Jared had a test run, and his mind took him places......

 

...........and if you or I don't like it, you can just tell your family and friends that you're toning it down, or something” Jensen said.

 

Jared nodded and felt his body tense “ok” he said hoarsely.

 

Jared leaned in and placed his lips against Jensen's, feeling the soft plush flesh melt to his and he pulled back.

 

Jared noticed Jensen's eyes were still closed and that mouth looked so tempting so he leaned back in.

 

Jared pressed his lips against Jensen's once more, this time with a little more force and pressure and he felt Jensen's lips give way.

 

Jensen reached up and tangled his hand in Jared's hair, pulling the younger man closer.

 

Jensen sighed as he felt the soft pressure of Jared's lips against his and his body was burning up at the soft movements of mouths opening and closing......

 

 

He was cut from his reveries as JD placed his hand on the back of his neck and pulled him is for a kiss, firm lips were pressed on his and a demanding tongue shoved into his mouth.

 

Jensen pulled back and blinked “not...” he hesitated “not like that, no tongue” and JD frowned “why not?” he asked.

 

Jensen sighed “you paid for my company, not to french me the entire evening.... that's too intimate” and JD nodded “fair enough” he said.

 

The car stopped in front of a hotel and Jensen didn't even mind his surroundings as he got out of the car, later he would wish he had.

 

JD led him inside and sat him down at a table “I'll be right back” he said and walked off, Jensen sat there looking around when he heard a familiar voice behind him.

 

“What the hell are you doing here, you find yourself another rich guy” Jensen turned around and found Genevieve staring down at him and he frowned “what are you doing here?” he asked.

 

She sighed irritated “Patricia organised this even, she always does” and his eyes widened “Jared” he whispered “Jared, is he here?”.

 

Genevieve scowled and shook her head “not yet, he was running late, something about an important date” and she smirked “guess he got over you pretty fast huh”.

 

Jensen stood up and was grabbed by his arm “you ok” JD asked as he sat the two of them down, Genevieve already on to her next table to annoy.

 

Jensen looked around the room panicked “I have to go” he said and he stood up “we have to leave”but JD sat him down again and hissed in his ear “you're not going anywhere, I paid so you sit your ass down and smile”.

 

Jensen put a fake smile on his face and feared them moment either Patricia or Jared would see him, knowing that this evening was gonna be far from pleasant.

 

“Jensen” he heard a male voice behind him “good to see you again”.

 

Jensen turned and stood eye in eye with Gerry Padalecki and he cursed silently “Mr Padalecki, good to see you too, sir”.

 

JD's interest was piqued now his date personally knew the powerful Padalecki family “baby” he cooed “you know Mr Padalecki?”.

 

Jensen nodded “Gerry, this is JD, I'm his date for the evening, JD, Mr Gerry Padalecki, of Padalecki corp.”.

 

The two men shook hands and Gerry frowned “have you seen Jared already?” he asked and Jensen shook his head “no, Genevieve was so nice to inform me he was running late due to previous engagements”.

 

“So” JD interjected “how do you know each other?”.

 

Gerry frowned at the interruption and eyed the other man like he was just a nuisance “Jensen here used to date my son, and we all hope to see them back together”.

 

JD smirked “well, Jensen is with me now, so that won't happen”.

 

Gerry frowned again and felt his wife's arm slip through his “dear” he said “you remember Jensen, and this is his date, Mr.....”.

 

“Jeffrey Dean Morgan, ma'am” JD extended his hand but Patricia just looked at it “nice to meet you, Mr Morgan” she said and then did something that nearly made Jensen faint.

 

Patricia grabbed Jensen's arm and hooked her own through it “excuse me, but I have to steel Jensen away for a few moments”.

 

Patricia pulled Jensen away from the two men and led him to the balcony “I have a few things to tell you” she said “first, you are a very stupid man”.

 

Jensen frowned and pulled his arm free “I don't have to listen to you insult me any longer” he said.

 

Patricia just grabbed his arm back and dragged him to the terrace “My son is very much in love with you, so much even to defy his own mother and you go and find another man... to me that makes you a very stupid man”.

 

She stopped and turned to face him “I might not be the best mother, I might have made some mistakes that I can't take back, and yes, I am maybe a bit to fanatic in protecting the reputation of this family”.

 

Patricia smiled softly “but I also love my son more than anything in this world” she said “and all I want is for him to be happy.... even if that means I am getting an son in law instead of a daughter in law”.

 

Jensen's eyes widened at Patricia's complete 180 “are you kidding me” he asked “anyway, it doesn't matter”and he stepped away “stay out of my life, you and your family”.

 

He walked back inside not noticing Patricia's sad glance and walked back to JD “sorry” Jensen said and stood close to the other man as a person pushed past him “she wanted to talk to me”.

 

JD glared but the smiled, not wanting people to see “that's ok” and he grabbed the back of Jensen's neck once more.

 

This time Jensen was prepared and he leaned into the kiss, sliding his lips across JD's and raised his arms to rest on JD's shoulder.

 

JD pulled away “I'm gonna go talk to a friend of mine, be back in a few, have some food” and he stalked off.

 

Jensen touched his lips and tried to erase the thought of how Jared's kisses were so much better than JD's out of his mind when he felt a hand on his arm.

 

He turned and looked straight into furious hazel eyes “Jared” he gasped, but he had not time as Jared dragged him across the room and into the hallway.

 

“What the fuck are you doing?” Jared asked as he tightened his grip on Jensen's arm “what the fuck are you doing, kissing that guy!”.

 

Jensen could see Jared was furious but he didn't care “I'm on a date” he spat at the taller man “gotta make a living, remember”.

 

Jared frowned and pulled Jensen into the coat room “you didn't give me a fucking chance to explain” he said “you just stormed out”.

 

Jensen scowled “the charade was over, Jared” he said “your mother had found us out and there was no reason to continue”.

 

Jared huffed and pulled Jensen out of the way, so they were surrounded by coats and jackets “ME!” he said “I was a reason to fucking stay, I wanted... want you to stay.. I..” but Jensen cut him off “don't be stupid Jared” he said “do you really want to date a male escort?”.

 

Jared frowned “do you have to do this work?” he asked and gently grabbed Jensen's arm “Jen.. I” now was not the time to tell the other man he loved him “I can take care of you”.

 

Jensen fumed “I don't need anyone to take care of me” he said “I can take care of myself and my... I'm fine on my own”.

 

Jared looked at the shorter man, all wound up and angry and he just had to kiss him, had to touch, and he couldn't stop himself.

 

Jared grabbed Jensen's shoulders and pushed him up against the wall and settled in between Jensen's spread thighs “no” Jensen said as he halfheartedly pushed against Jared's strong chest “we're not together anymore we're...”.

 

He was cut off by Jared's mouth on his and soft gentle lips urged him to part his, Jensen made a sound somewhere in between a moan of pleasure and a keen of pain as Jared slipped his tongue into his mouth.

 

Jared's hands clamped down on Jensen's hips and pulled the older man close as he all but devoured his mouth, parting those plush lips to accommodate his own and he licked into that hot cavern, daring Jensen's tongue to come out to play.

 

No matter how hard Jensen fought he couldn't stop himself from kissing Jared, couldn't stop himself from reaching up and tangling his hands in that thick mop of hair.

 

Jared groaned into the kiss and felt like crying when Jensen opened his mouth wider and answered Jared's hot pleas by letting his tongue some out to play with Jared's.

 

Jared softly nibbled on Jensen's plump bottom lips and then dove back inside with his tongue, wanting to take all of Jensen in and never let go.

 

Jensen felt Jared's hands tug at his shirt and that was his rude awakening and he pushed Jared off “so that's what this is about, you want to fuck?” he asked angry.

 

Jared's eyes widened, not knowing what had set Jensen off “you just don't want to take the time to get another boy toy, well fuck you Jared” and Jensen walked out.

 

Jared just stood there completely baffled at Jensen's sudden turn around and then he remembered what Sue had told him about that one guy Jensen loved.

 

He could understand that Jensen was a bit apprehensive, but he felt like he at least deserved a chance and he was going to make sure he got that chance.

 

He didn't mind that Jensen was stubborn, as long as he came around, and after that kiss.... Jared was sure Jensen would come around.

 

Jared smiled and went back into the party.


	12. Chapter 12

  
Author's notes: sorry for the long wait people  


* * *

Chapter 12:

 

 

Jensen smiled at his Nana as they sat in the community hall playing a game of scrabble, it was pouring rain outside so they couldn't sit by the water.

 

“Sandy says hello” Jensen said as he laid down another word “she had a business appointment but she's coming with me next week, says she misses your wit”.

 

Sue chuckled and placed a word on the board “I like that girl” she said “did she dump that asinine boyfriend of hers?” and Jensen chuckled at his Nana's use of words “Yes, Nana” he said “she did dump that guy”.

 

“Nana?” he asked and she looked up “yes, dear” she replied as she placed another word down “why do you keep looking at the clock?” he wanted to know.

 

Sue blushed “no reason, dear” she said “I'm just expecting a visit” and he raised his brow “a visit?” he asked and she nodded “and who might this person be?”.

 

She chuckled “you are just going to have to wait and see” she said mysteriously “a gorgeous gentle man has caught my eyes”.

 

Jensen chuckled and put his tea down “go, Nana” he joked “still turning heads” and she chuckled sweetly “it's in the genes” she joked and squeezed his cheeks.

 

They played the game some more “you know” Sue said all of a sudden “this weather really sucks”.

 

Jensen laughed “Nana” he exclaimed “watch your tongue” and Sue smiled “boy, I am old and wise enough to decide what I will and will not say”.

 

A nurse came up to them and smiled at Sue “Mrs Ackles” she said “you have a visitor, may I send him through”.

 

Sue smiled excitedly “yeah, please Ally, I have been waiting for him” and she gazed at her clock “he's late” she frowned “I might just have to punish him for that”.

 

Jensen laughed loud and smiled “Nana, I do not need to know what you do in your spare time” and Sue chuckled “hush, boy” she said and wheeled her chair away from the table.

 

Jensen watched as her eyes lit up and assumed the man in question just walked into the room “dear” she said warmly and extended her arms upward to demand a hug “so good to see you again, I missed you since you visit last week”.

 

“Sue” a warm deep voice said “my favourite woman in the world, how are you feeling today” and Jensen saw the man lean down and wrap his Nana in a hug.

 

Jensen's eyes nearly rolled out of his sockets as he recognised Jared's rumbling voice and then his strong and tall body as it loomed over his Nana, he watched Sue kiss Jared's cheek and pull on a lock of his hair “you need to get it cut” she teased.

 

Jared smiled blindingly “Sue, you know you love my hair like this, don't even pretend otherwise”.

 

Then Jared's attention shifted to Jensen and Jensen realised he had been set up, he shot an angry glare at his Nana and stood up “what the hell are you doing here?” he asked as he glared at Jared.

 

Jared smiled un phased “I came here to see Sue, but having you here is an added bonus” he said and stepped closer to Jensen.

 

Jensen stepped back to avoid contact “how the hell did you know about this place?” Jensen asked and Jared had the decency to blush “you read the goddamn report?” Jensen fumed.

 

Jared shook his head “no” he said “I read one page, because the drawing of a sunflower caught my attention, the rest I burned”.

 

Jensen narrowed his eyes “I can't believe you had the fucking balls to show up here and bother my grandmother”.

 

Sue held up her hand “no, he didn't bother me dear, he has been visiting me for two weeks and he's just lovely” she knew her grandson had trouble trusting people but she had a good feeling about Jared.

 

Jensen huffed “I don't care, I want him gone” and he shot another glare at the taller man.

 

An orderly walked up to them “Is there a problem Mr Ackles?” he asked and looked expectantly at Jensen “no” Sue said while Jensen uttered a harsh “yes”.

 

Jensen was well known and well liked by the staff of the Sunflower and the orderly turned to Jared “Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to leave this building” he said.

 

Jared looked pleadingly at Jensen “Jen” he said “please, babe, just.... hear me out” but Jensen shook his head “I don't want to hear it, get out”.

 

The orderly grabbed Jared's arm and led him outside “sir, please don't come back when Mr Ackles is also in the building, we will make sure a note is sent to the desk” and he unceremoniously pushed Jared out the door.

 

Jensen glared at his Nana “how could you do that?” he asked hurt as he sat back down “I told you how I felt and you set me up”.

 

Sue sighed and rolled her wheelchair back to the table “Sweetie, I know you got hurt in the past” she said “but I talked to Jared, and he is a nice and honest boy, I think you should at least give him a chance to explain”.

 

“HE should just go find his own life” Jensen said bitterly. Sue looked out the window and a slow smile crept over her face “I have a feeling that he disagrees” she said and motioned outside.

 

Jensen looked out the window, and there in the middle of the garden, right in front of the window was Jared.

 

Jensen watched as the rain slowly but surely drenched him to the bones and watched Jared's hair stick to his face and neck “he's fucking insane” Jensen muttered “he could catch pneumonia or something.

 

Sue chuckled “I have a feeling that he's not gonna let you go all that easy, sweetheart, this boy has a mind of his own like you won't believe”.

 

Jensen sighed and looked out the window, seeing Jared hadn't moved a muscle from his spot “he deserves so much better”.

 

Sue scoffed “that's a load of crap and you know it, that boy cares about you and you shouldn't just let him leave like that, don't let him walk out of your life Jensen” she said.

 

Jensen huffed and re-arranged the board for another game “it's my own life, Nana” he said “Jared and I are to different, I mean” and he sighed “look at what kind of a life he leads, and then look at me”.

 

Sue grabbed his hand “there is nothing wrong with you, dear” she said “There is nothing wrong with being a male escort” and Jensen's eyes flew up “I know that you don't sell your body, just your company... and you have absolutely nothing to be ashamed of”.

 

Jensen's eyes teared up “how long have you known?” he asked and she smiled gently “about a month after you started, one of the nurses saw you at the agency”.

 

Jensen bent his head and Sue cupped his cheek “I'm not angry or disappointed” she said and smiled at him “I am so proud of you, baby, for all you've done for me, for us and you could never do anything that would make me change how I feel about you”.

 

Jensen was full out crying right now and Sue came up beside him to wrap her arms around his shoulder “I love you, baby” she said “and I think that Jared does to” and he looked up “that boy is a treasure, and you are wrong to just let him go like that”.

 

Jensen gazed out the window and rested his eyes on Jared's soaked form “his mother...” but Sue cut him off agitated “will you stop” she said “just stop hesitating and worrying about what other people think, quit that damn job as an escort and be with the man of your dreams”.

 

Jensen gazed down at her “I need the money, Nana” he said but she shook her head “it has been taken care of” she said.

 

Jensen frowned “how?” he asked and Sue pointedly looked out the window “like I said, he loves you and he also wants you for himself”.

 

“He had no right” Jensen started but Sue smiled and softly interjected “I accepted on my own behalf, Jensen” she explained “he asked me if he could do that for me, and I said yes, you deserve a break Jensen” and then she chuckled “besides, he told me he had more money than he knew what to do with”.

 

Jensen's eyes found Jared's soaked form once more and his heart ached as he saw the sad look on Jared's face “you're sure you're ok with taking money from Jared?” Jensen asked, but deep down he knew that he had already made up his mind.

 

Sue smiled and nodded “yes, baby” she said “now, go get your man”.

 

He smiled softly and walked over to the french doors that led to the garden and opened them, he took a deep breath and stepped onto the small porch that had a little overhead roof to keep it dry as he watched Jared.

 

“What are you doing?” he yelled over to the tall man “go home, you could catch something”.

 

Jared took a few steps forwards but didn't step out of the rain “I can't” he said and Jensen frowned “why the hell not, your car broke down or something?” he asked.

 

Jared chuckled “no, my car is fine, thanks for asking” he joked and Jensen huffed “then what are you still doing here?”.

 

Jared smiled softly “I'm waiting for you” and he looked up, drops of rain on his lashes and his hair was flat on his head, to Jensen he had never looked more beautiful “waiting for me to do what?”.

 

Jared huffed and made a wide gesture “for you to get your head out of your ass and realise” he said, making Jensen frown once more “realise what?” he asked and Jared smiled widely “that I love you, you idiot”.

 

Jensen's heart skipped a beat and he was afraid that his mind was playing tricks on him “what” he said as he gazed at Jared through the rain.

 

Jared stepped a bit closer and Jensen could clearly see his eyes now “I love you, Jensen Ackles” he declared “I loved you from the moment I saw you, from the second you told of Genevieve and my mother, I love you because you are the most perfect man in the world, because you like my dogs and smile at my corny jokes”.

 

Jared threw his hands in the air and laughed “because you laugh like the sunshine, you are so amazing to your Nana, because you are a stubborn little shit and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you”.

 

Tears were pouring from Jensen's eyes at Jared's words but he didn't care, that was the most beautiful thing anyone had ever said to him.

 

Jensen halted for a moment and then threw all his inhibitions through the window, he flew down the porch and flung himself into Jared's waiting arms.

 

Jared sighed a breath of relief and wrapped his arms tightly around Jensen's slim waist “damn, baby” he muttered into Jensen's slowly wetting skin “you had me worried there”.

 

Jensen buried his head in the crook of Jared's neck and inhaled the scent of the younger man “I'm sorry” he muttered “I'm so sorry”.

 

Jared pulled back a bit and looked at Jensen “you have nothing to be sorry about” he said “I should have told you from the get go what you meant to me, how much I loved you, and I'm sorry for letting you go”.

 

Jensen shivered against Jared's strong body, his emotions getting the best of him and he fisted his hands in Jared's hair “I love you” he said as he gazed into hazel eyes “god, I love you so fucking much”.

 

Jared smiled and finally pressed their mouths together, smiling into the kiss when Jensen eagerly parted his lips to grant Jared's tongue entrance.

 

Jensen clung to Jared as if he was never letting him go, and to be quite honest he really didn't think he was ever going to.

 

Jared tightened his hold on Jensen and kissed him harder, sucking and nipping at that plush mouth, his hand splayed on Jensen's back to ensure that he wasn't going anywhere ever again.

 

Jared pulled back slowly, placing little kisses on Jensen's kiss-bruised lips “be with me” he murmured “come live with me, I want you with me, want to share everything with you”.

 

Jensen smiled apprehensively “what if it doesn't work out” and Jared just smiled “baby” he whispered “you're it... there was never any doubt in my mind, you are my future, you are my life, my love, the only reason for living”.

 

Jensen chuckled “ok, Shakespeare” he teased, but secretly he loved every word that came out of Jared's mouth.

 

Jared grinned and kissed Jensen again “those weeks apart” he said and kissed Jensen's nose “was hell enough, I don't want to do that ever again, if I can help it”.

 

Jensen smiled and twined their fingers together “yeah” he said “yeah, I'll move in... I want nothing more than to be with you”.

 

Jared whooped and Jensen laughed out loud “let's go tell your Nana the good news, after all” and he winked at Jensen “she played matchmaker in this, if she didn't help me I would have been nowhere”.

 

They made their way inside, ignoring the nurses complaining about wet carpet and walked over to Sue.

 

Jared sat down in the chair and pulled Jensen in his lap, who only protested for a second and then decided that sitting in Jared's lap wasn't really all that bad, feeling a hard chest against his back and strong arms around his waist.

 

Sue smiled blindingly at them “Oh” she sighed “that smile right there” and she pointed at Jensen's face, a tear rolling down her cheek “that's all a grandmother ever wants to see”.

 

Jensen smiled and kissed her cheek “well, Nana” he said “you're the reason that we're here now” and Jared smiled and kissed Jensen's neck “thank you for whipping some sense in our boy”.

 

Jensen huffed and playfully slapped red's arm “puhlease” he joked “I have more sense than you, you have one thing on that brain of yours”.

 

Jared chuckled and squeezed Jensen's thigh “yeah, you know it” he said and grinned at Sue “candy” he deadpanned.

 

Jared nearly died when he heard the goddamn giggle of the man in his lap and he pressed his nose in the nape of Jensen's neck “love you” he muttered against damp skin and pressed his lips there in a closed mouth kiss.

 

Jensen leaned back into Jared's embrace, he really didn't think he would ever get enough of Jared telling him he loved him and a smile spread across his face and turned his head to press a kiss on Jared's temple “you too” he murmured and felt Jared's mouth widen in a large smile.

 

Sue chuckled “oh, you boys” she said “it's so nice to see young love, now you two get” she shooed then “you two need to go home and do.... whatever” and she blushed furiously.

 

Jared grinned and pushed Jensen up “you know what, there are some things we need to talk about” he said and got up off the chair “so I think we should go home, we will come by next week, ok Sue?”.

 

The elderly woman smiled and nodded “that will be fine, now you boys go and play, be nice” she warned.

 

Jared smiled and slowly led Jensen out of the nursing home, they walked over to Jared's car and Jared turned to Jensen and pushed him against the car “you're mine now” Jared hissed and licked a hot path down Jensen's neck “you're mine”.

 

Jensen shivered at those possessive words and smiled “I am” he agreed “so you better take fucking good care of me, starting now” and he wrapped a leg around Jared's waist.

 

Jared groaned and clutched Jensen to him “you fucking tease” he said “let's get that perfect little ass of yours home, huh” and he pushed Jensen into the car.


	13. Chapter 13

  
Author's notes: make up sex, Epilogue. finished, people. I want to thank you all for reading and a speacial thanks to all the people that took the time to not only read, bout comment aswell, because I had over a 100 comments and it helped me along this story, apreciated all the input and the support, plus, lot's off comments always make me write faster for some reason :P, I guess because it lets me know that people like the story, so thank you all so much, here is the encore :D  


* * *

Chapter 13:

 

 

Jared slammed Jensen up against the wall and drew the shorter man's legs around his waist “you're mine” he murmured into Jensen's damp skin “mine, and no-one else can have you”.

 

Jensen smiled and tugged Jared's mouth over his, licking his way into Jared's hot mouth as he pulled Jared's wet shirt up and over his head “yours” he whispered into Jared's ear “I'm all yours”.

 

Jared growled and ripped Jensen's shirt in half, to impatient to take his time, he just wanted t get Jensen naked as soon as possible, naked and moaning on his bed.

 

The dogs came through the door the second Jared opened the doors to the living room “guys” Jared said sternly as he gently pushed them away “we'll play later, ok” and he focused his eyes on Jensen's face “daddy and Jensen are gonna play a bit first”.

 

Jensen chuckled and nipped at Jared's exposed neck, wet strands of hair clinging to the soft skin “follow me” Jensen said and he dragged Jared out to the back yard.

 

The rain was still coming down but it wasn't cold by any means and Jared yelled in surprise when Jensen threw him into the pool “what the hell” Jared sputtered as he surfaced.

 

Jensen chuckled and dove into the pool, naked, and Jared's jaw went slack and his cock hard “well” Jensen said as he wrapped his legs around Jared's waist once more “I always wanted to fuck in the pool”.

 

Jared chuckled “the water'll get dirty” he said suggestively and Jensen smiled “then you can drain it and fill it up again, s' not like you can't pay the water bills” and Jared's laugh turned into a moan as Jensen worked to get his wet jeans off his body.

 

There were some uncomfortable moves and giggles involved but they managed to divest Jared of all his clothing “you kinky son of a bitch” Jared growled and fastened his mouth to Jensen's neck.

 

Jensen groaned and grabbed the nape of Jared's neck, keeping him close as he threw his head back while pleasure coursed through his veins at Jared's touch.

 

Jared waded them to the edge of the pool so he could lean Jensen up against the tiled wall, the older man gasping as his back connected with the cold tiles and he pressed closer to Jared's warm body.

 

“We don't have anything here” Jared said as he ghosted his fingers down Jensen's crack to that tight little hole.

 

Jensen smiled assuring and pressed down on Jared's fingers “go easy, I can take it” and fuck if that wasn't the hottest thing Jared had ever heard.

 

Jared teased the tight ring of muscle for a few moments while he kissed Jensen until Jensen was gripping his hair so hard it almost hurt and then he slowly inserted a finger into his boyfriends tight body.

 

Jared's head shot up and he looked at Jensen “you're my boyfriend” and Jensen could hear that it wasn't a question.

 

Jared worked Jensen open slowly, adding another finger when he felt the tight ring loosen a little bit each time he pressed in.

 

Jensen nodded his head, unable to formulate any coherent sentences as Jared pressed his fingers into Jensen's prostate.

 

Jared stilled his fingers for a moment and Jensen mewled in protest “you're my boyfriend” and Jensen looked up as Jared spoke the words harshly “I don't....” Jared searched for the right words and he gazed into emerald green eyes “I don't want you to do.... DreamDate anymore”.

 

Jensen's head shot up and he gazed at Jared “I.... don't want to tell you what to do, but I can't...” Jared paused a moment and took a deep breath “It'll kill me if I have to see you kiss other men, or know that you kiss them, because it's your job, and I don't want to boss you around..... but I don't share well”.

 

Jensen smiled softly and pressed their foreheads together “I love you” Jensen said and kissed Jared's lips “and I gave Sam my two weeks notice last week”.

 

A wide smile appeared on Jared's face and he hovered his mouth over Jensen's “you're serious?” he asked and smiled even wider when Jensen nodded.

 

Jared's smile turned wicked and Jensen arched up as Jared pressed his fingers forcefully into Jensen's prostate “good boy” he said and then he leaned in close to Jensen's ear “thank you” he whispered softly “I love you, so damn much”.

 

Jensen arched up again and he didn't know if the surge of pleasure coursing through his body was because of Jared's clever fingers or from the softly spoken words declaring Jared's love for him, his guess, a bit of both.

 

Jensen rocked his hips onto Jared's fingers, edging the digits further into his body and felt Jared smile against the wet skin of his shoulder.

 

The water was lapping around them giving them an added sensation of liquid sloshing around them, cooling heated skin.

 

Jared pushed a third finger in and revelled in the way Jensen arched his head back and keened low in his throat “shhhh” Jared whispered hotly into the older man's ear “I'll get you there” he promised.

 

Jensen let out harsh pants and low groans, a hiss as Jared pulled all his fingers out “don't stop” Jensen begged as he rutted against Jared.

 

Jared's lips formed into a sly smile and he palmed Jensen's cheeks apart “ohhh” he cooed “but baby, we're just getting to the good part” and he canted his hips so the tip of his cock was teasing Jensen's opening.

 

“Still want me to put my fingers back?” Jared teased and chuckled at Jensen's desperate groan as he pushed his hips down, wordlessly begging for Jared to enter him.

 

Jared looked at the man in his arms, the most beautiful creature he had ever seen with a heart of gold to match and he was so goddamn lucky that no one had come before him and seen what a treasure Jensen really was.

 

Jensen opened his eyes when he felt Jared still and he gazed into hazel green “Jared” he whimpered, unable to control his shaking voice “Jared, something wrong?” he asked.

 

Jared smiled and pushed the head of his cock in “I love you” he said, his eyes never leaving Jensen's “I love you, like I never loved anyone before, and I want you to know” his breath hitched as he felt his balls his Jensen's ass “I want you to know that I'll never hurt you, never”.

 

Jensen smiled and claimed Jared's mouth in a searing kiss as he slowly started to rock his hips up and down “I know” he whispered to the younger man “I know, and I trust you”.

 

Jared gasped and started a fast and dirty rhythm, slamming into Jensen's willing body, his tongue delving into Jensen's mouth as he claimed those perfect lips for his own.

 

Jensen wrapped his arms around Jared's neck and rested his head on Jared's shoulders as Jared pounded into him, the water around them sloshing faster, matching Jared's thrusts.

 

Jensen tightened his legs around Jared and squeezed his inner muscles, making the younger man cry out and shiver in his arms.

 

Jared felt like his legs were gonna give out, the emotions and feeling too much as he thrust into Jensen's warm body, felt Jensen's strong arms surrounding him.

 

Jared reached in between them and fisted Jensen's cock, swallowing Jensen's surprised hiss as he started working the hard length “come for me, baby” Jared edged the shorter man on “I want you to come for me, wanna fell you melt into the water”.

 

Jensen's mouth was open in a soundless cry as he came and spilled his seed in the cool water of the pool, his body convulsing around Jared and pulling the younger man over the edge with him, pumping his come into Jensen's waiting body.

 

Jared was gasping for air when he came down from his high, feeling Jensen';s chest heaving for the same air as the older man's body shivered in the aftershocks of orgasm.

 

Jared wrapped his arms tightly around Jensen's shaking form and hugged him close “that was enough time apart” Jensen muttered into Jared's warm skin “those weeks apart, that was more than enough”.

 

Jared nodded into the crook of Jensen's neck “hmmhmmm” he mumbled “think so too, more than enough”.

 

Jared slowly disentangled himself from Jensen and started moving the both of them to the shallow end of the pool “come on” Jared said as he pulled Jensen out of the water and in the direction of the house “let's get warm”.

 

Jensen noticed that he himself was shivering now, the cold rain and wind rapidly cooling his skin and he nodded “sounds like a good plan” he said and he followed Jared into the house.

 

They made their way up to Jared's room and Jared wrapped Jensen up in a big and fluffy towel “here” he said as he handed Jensen a second towel “dry your hair, before you catch a cold”.

 

Jensen dried his hair and watched Jared as the younger man wrapped a towel around his waist and used another towel to dry his chocolate curls.

 

Jared dropped the second towel and made his way over to Jensen “come here” he said and he dragged Jensen into the bedroom “get in the bed” and he threw the covers back to make room for Jensen.

 

Jared grabbed two pairs of boxers from the closet and pulled one of them on and slid in between the sheets.

 

Jensen sighed as Jared wrapped him up in a warm embrace, the fluffy towel and Jared's body heat warming him right up, he curled his body into Jared's and placed his head on Jared's tan chest “wanna stay like this forever” he whispered.

 

Jared smiled and pulled Jensen even closer “we will....., I mean, without the occasional day of work and maybe a meal once or twice” he joked.

 

Jensen giggled and Jared closed his eyes at the sound, he had missed that, when Jensen wasn't there he missed the stupidest things, the way Jensen sang along to songs, the sound of his feet padding across the hall, the smell of burning toast when Jensen got distracted by the dogs.

 

Jared sighed when he felt Jensen burrow into him and he slid down on the sheets, pulling Jensen as close as he could and felt himself slowly drifting into a sated sleep.

 

*************

 

Epilogue:

 

 

“No” Jared laughed as he scooted away from the onslaught of Sandy's poking fingers “no, you evil woman” he said and he tried to grab her slender hands so she couldn't poke him.

 

Sandy giggled and twirled around him, grabbing his arms to keep him there, her gown twisting around her legs, the aquamarine colour making her look like a mermaid as the fabric twisted around her ankles

 

“Hey man” Tom intervened and saved Sandy from falling flat on her face “leave my girl along, I don't go around bothering your boy, now do I?”.

 

Jared smiled and his eyes automatically darted around the room to find Jensen “he's outta your league” Jared teased and smiled when he found Jensen, dressed in an expensive suit.

 

“That's still one of the creepiest things I've ever seen” Chad said as he came to stand next to Jared “man, why the hell are they so close, I thought they would've killed each other by now”.

 

Jared gazed at his boyfriend as Jensen danced around on the floor, Patricia laughing in his arms as her eyes glinted in the candle light “I know” Jared said, a big smile belying his words “freaks me out”.

 

Patricia had taken to Jensen, at first Jensen didn't want anything to do with her but over the last few months they had become inseparable, hell they even visited Nana Ackles together.

 

Patricia and Nana became good friends after Nana had nearly chewed Patricia a new one when they had first met, Patricia had respected the way Nana stood up for Jensen and the two women had become good friends.

 

At first Jensen was a little uncomfortable with Jared paying for his Nana's bills but after a stern talk from Gerry about how Jared was more than able to pay for the costs he had come to terms with it, Jared still smiled at the memory of the ways Jensen had thanked him for taking care of Nana.

 

Jared watched as Jensen and Patricia glided over the dance floor, once again awed by Jensen's graceful moves and sinful smile.

 

Jared walked onto the dance floor and tapped his mother on her shoulder “may I cut in?” he asked her.

 

Patricia smiled and let go of Jensen “sure dear” she said and stepped off the floor.

 

Jared wrapped his arms around Jensen and twirled him around, making the older man giggle “what are you doing?” Jensen asked as he allowed Jared to lead him over the dance floor.

 

Jared smiled blindingly and pulled Jensen in close “I just wanted to dance with my gorgeous boyfriend” and chuckled as Jensen blushed “seeing you dance, makes me all hot and bothered” and he licked along the shell of Jensen's ear.

 

Jensen grinned and pulled his head back “not in the middle of the dance floor” he said as he playfully tapped Jared's butt “what would the other guests say?”.

 

Jared growled playfully and placed his mouth near Jensen's ear “who the fuck cares” and he nipped at the soft flesh of Jensen's lobe “all I care about is stretching you out on the nearest flat surface and fuck you within an inch of your life”.

 

Jensen snickered and dug his fingers into the muscle of Jared's shoulder “it's not nice to tease” he said.

 

Jared smiled wickedly “who says I'm teasing” he said “I think I saw a very sturdy table in one of the coat rooms..... wanna go see how sturdy it really is?”.

 

Jensen laughed once more but shook his head, however tempting the offer was “you's mom and Dad are doing their little talk in a few moments” he said.

 

As if on que, the music stopped and Gerry Padalecki stepped onto a small stage and grabbed the microphone “Ladies and Gentlemen” he spoke, his voice deep and a smile on his face.

 

Jared and Jensen walked over to the stage along with the rest of the guests “my wife and I would like to thank you for coming to this joyous event, the celebrating of our 35th anniversary”.

 

The crowd clapped and Gerry pulled Patricia up on the stage “we are very grateful for the many great people we get to call our friends, our family” Gerry continued “we have been very fortunate in live, personal and work related”.

 

The people listened intently “We have been blessed with good health” Gerry spoke “a great business and fantastic friends” he took a deep breath and Patricia stepped up to him “but one thing tips it, with head and shoulders surpasses the rest..... literally” and the people chuckled.

 

Gerry handed the mike to Patricia and she raised it to her face “the best thing to ever happen to us” and she motioned to Jared “is our wonderful son, Jared”.

 

Jared blushed and ducked his head, his parents hadn't told him about this part of their little speech “Jared has been a mothers dream, sweet, playful talented” and she smiled “sometimes insufferable, annoying, stubborn, but always our son”.

 

Gerry smiled down at his wife and motioned for her to continue “now we would like to take this opportunity to introduce a person very special to Jared, someone who I didn't really care for in the beginning, but as time passed, grew on me”.

 

Jared's smirk turned mischievous and he turned at Jensen “all a mother really wants, is for her child to be happy.... and I should have realised form the beginning that it does not matter what the wrapping is like, the heart is what matters”.

 

Patricia stepped off the stage and walked over to them “some of you have seen him, but most of you don't know who he is” and she took Jensen's hand and smiled encouragingly at him “come dear” she spoke, to him and not into the mike.

 

Jensen shyly followed Patricia onto the little stage, sighing with relief as he felt Jared press up behind him, glad his boyfriend was there “like Gerry said” Patricia continued “this family has been blessed with health and family, good friends” she smiled at Jensen “so even though Jared will kill me for putting his man on the spot like this”.

 

Patricia looked out over the crowd “we are proud to welcome Jensen into the family, because he is everything a mother longs for her son to have” and she glared over the crowd, defying anyone to breathe a wrong word about her announcement.

 

Jensen was feeling an array of emotions, shame, uncertainty, uncomfortable, but most of all he felt happy, proud and ecstatic, to have both Gerry and Patricia taking him in like this.

 

Patricia chuckled “so, I do not gain a daughter, no” and she smiled at the two men “but I won the best son in law when Jared brought you home, Jensen”.

 

Jared wanted to kill his mother for putting Jensen on the spot like this, knowing it would make him shy as shit, but on the other side he just wanted to hug her to death, the past year she had changed so much, and he was happy to see that both her and his father had accepted Jensen.

 

Jared nearly choked with laughter at Jensen's face when Patricia pulled him in and kissed his cheek, for a person who used to date for a living he was painfully shy and Jared couldn't contain a chuckled when Gerry did the same.

 

A playful smile entered his mothers face and before he knew it she had pulled him in and placed a large lipstick kiss on his forehead and he turned to see Jensen laughing at him.

 

Jared smirked and tugged Jensen to him by his arm “think that's funny?” he asked and Jensen nodded, still chuckling “why you little..” but Jared interrupted himself by kissing Jensen in front of the entire room.

 

Jared smiled against Jensen's mouth as he heard Tom, Chad, Mike and Sandy make cat-calls and whistles.

 

Jensen pulled away and Jared immediately missed the warmth of his body so he kept him close “don't go anywhere” he muttered and Jensen shook his head “never again” he whispered back to Jared.

 

Jared leg Jensen away from the crowd and pulled him behind a large plant, shielding them from the rest of the room “so, you're an official member of the Padalecki family now” Jared said smiling “my mom doesn't make announcements like that lightly, you know”.

 

Jensen laughed and pressed close to Jared “there's no family I'd rather be a part of” he confessed and Jared smiled and bent his head down “like I'd ever let you go, anyway's” and he claimed Jensen's lips is a soft kiss “love you”.

 

Jensen smiled at the softly whispered words “love you, too” he whispered back.


End file.
